Siren's Call
by Recaria
Summary: A young mermaid finds out why the stories of the Sirens are affecting her life.
1. Chapter 1

A small mermaid swims through a deep trench. Shadows from the deep hides her bright teal skin as she swiftly dodges rock walls. As she emerges up above, bright magenta hair flows behind her. The young female reaches behind and adjusts a large golden clip, adorned with various gems, pulling the right side of her hair back tightly until it is smooth.

She looks around with quick glances. _There has to be something out here, I can feel it..._ One flick of the fins gracefully shoots her to the right, barely missing a falling rock from the craggy wall.

 _Oh god, that was close. Dad is going to be so angry if he finds out I got hurt out here._

The mermaid quickly propels through the deep. As she nears a cliff, a glimmer of light steals her attention. She stops and looks down at the glare. Moving closer, a golden color emerges from beneath the shine.

The young female reaches out towards the golden object but hesitates. A rock is covering most of it, but is easy to move. The rock is pushed to the side and a gasp escapes the girl's mouth.

"Whoa…" she whispers as she inspects a small golden amulet, filled with jewels and decorated with fine designs. A circular, ocean-blue stone is placed perfectly in the center, taking up most of the amulet itself.

"Entaria!" a distant female voice cheers. Entaria is startled and covers the amulet again, whispering that she will be back to retrieve it soon.

"H-hi?" she timidly responds, peeking around the large rock to greet the voice.

"Entaria! I knew you would be out here!" The source of the voice came from a pale pink mermaid, tail a dark tint and long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and side bangs that frame her face beautifully. A golden flat star decorates the base of the hair that is pulled back. Her small nose and ear fins indicate she is slightly different than most merfolk in the area.

"Your father is worried sick about you!"

"I knew he would be… please, don't tell him I am here. He can't know." Entaria sighed. "Claphora, why are YOU out here?"

"Looking for you, dummy. This is the only place you will go that isn't monitored." Claphora reaches out to her friend. A scoff escapes her lips, "You know what could happen to you? I could have found you dead…"

They hold each other's arms in a sisterly way. "Hah, yes I know… I am sure father will give me the same talk, and then some…"

Claphora can't help but smile, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go face him…" she suggests as she drags Entaria back towards home.

The girls swim around the craggy rocks. Claphora smirks and glances at her friend. "So, find anything worthwhile?"

Entaria's mind suddenly shuts down, feeling strange after leaving the area. "U-uh no, just rocks…" She doesn't think telling her about the strange amulet is a good idea. _Is the amulet the one making me feel strange?_

Claphora looks disappointed, not noticing the confusion in Entaria's face. "Alright… Strange, because you usually find something."

Entaria shakes her head, not only in response but to also attempt to shake the feeling.

As they approach an area with less gaping holes, Entaria goes through many scenarios in her head.

 _1\. Father will swim up to me with a big hug. I tell him about the amulet. He becomes super happy and escorts me to go get it._

Not very likely, but a nice thought.

 _2\. He will send me to the dungeon for disobeying his rule._

Dungeon? Do we even have one?

 _3\. He will get very angry and I will never leave town ever again, not even to visit other towns with him._

Bingo. That is exactly what happens.

As she approaches her angry father, Entaria sinks into her hair of high volumes and looks at the fine tiled floor. She glances at one of the many seats at the end of the room then at a fancy white doorway, anywhere to keep from her father's hard glare.

"Daughter."

"Y-yes Father?"

"Where were you?" his voice rang throughout the large empty room, for none of the six or seven other merfolk, that happened to be there for a meeting, dared to speak.

A long, painful moment of silence goes by.

"The reef."

"Which reef?"

"...The one on the other side of town…"

Father shakes his head disapprovingly and places his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Entaria. You know why you can't…." He sighs and looks at Claphora.

"Cleph, I would like to speak to her alone." Claphora nods and backs away, giving Entaria a sad look that said it all. Entaria returned the look, then her attention went back to her father. He flicked his powerful tail and floated through the large white doorway and into another room from there, Entaria following from a distance with a guilty look.

The two stop in the center of a small office and she closes the door. Her line of sight never leaves the floor.

"Entaria."

No response.

"You could have died today."

A timid voice speaks quietly. "I was fine-"

"-no Entaria. Our men reported Sirens out in the Abyss. Do you hear me?" He began to raise his voice, but calmed himself down as he saw his daughter look at him with eyes filled with horror.

"T-they- What?" _Oh no. The amulet. The one that called me. They are going to take it. Sirens! It just HAD to be sirens!_

"Entaria, it can happen at any time, that is why you should never go out there alone. After what they did to your mother…" Pain sounds in his voice. "Sweetie, I cannot fathom... " He stops mid-sentence and looks at his now crying daughter.

"Why… why would you… bring that up…" she mumbled. Her hair covered her face as memories flooded her mind.

-Watching as devilish seamonsters dragged her mother away. Being too young and helpless to save her mother as they cackled, glaring at her as they bared sharp yellow teeth . Her father regained consciousness after being attacked and used what energy he had left to grab his daughter and swim as fast as his fins could take him.-

Entaria sobbed uncontrollably. She was then surrounded by the large arms of her father.

"I'm so sorry sweetie… I was just upset." He hugged his shaking daughter tighter. She returned the embrace, sobbing into his fancy tunic-like shirt.

A few minutes go by and he looks down at her to check up. She looks up at him sadly, feeling weak for crying in front of her father.

"How about you and Claphora go to your room. I will have Miss Luli bring you girls something to eat."

Entaria nods, wiping away any leftover tears and she slowly leaves the room. Her father watches her leave and guilt overtakes him as he whispers "Why couldn't I have saved you." He looks at a picture of a pale blue skinned lady with dark purple hair on a desk across the room, smiling back at him happily as she held their beloved child. "I should have been stronger."

Entaria and Claphora go to the upper level. Inside her bedroom, Entaria sits at a mirror observing herself. "What did he say?"

"Just… some stuff came up about my mom and… ugh…" she scoffs as she removes the clip from her hair and swims to her bed, laying face down. Hair is sprawled everywhere, but somehow perfectly maintained.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Cleph sits next to her friend and rubs her back lightly. "I know what it is like." A muffled voice is hardly heard. "I know... " Entaria turns her head to the side. "At least you know he is somewhere out there though. Your dad could come back any moment."

Cleph shakes her head. "We are pretty sure dad is gone." She sighs. A knock pulls them both out of their trances.

"Come in…"

The door opens and a small, middle aged pink woman floats in with a large silver platter. The platter carries two medium sized plates of perfectly proportioned food. "Here girls, Leader asked me to check on you. How is everything hm?" She sets the platter on the vanity desk.

"Hi mom, Entaria had a talk with her dad."

"Again? Oh you poor sweetie, you know he means well"

Entaria forces a laugh. "Yea, it's fine though, it was bound to happen. I think his beard is making him cranky."

Luli chuckles. "It's what fathers do. He only wants the best for you. Well, I will leave you two at peace to eat. It is getting late and the festival starts up in the evening. Best to get some rest." Claphora smiles at her mother and reaches for a plate. "Thanks mom… goodnight."

Luli gives a reassuring smile as she closes the door. The two girls eat their seaweed based meal and lay on the bed. They stare at the ceiling in silence for several minutes.

Cleph finally sighs and slowly sits up. "Are you sure you're okay? I can stay if you want."

"Nah I'll be fine. Your mom is right, we need to sleep. I am actually excited for the festival."

"Hah yea, maybe you will find your prince charming" Cleph adds as strangely as possible. She mocks a handsome fellow. "'Oh my dear princess, shall we go on a date?'"

Entaria's face gets red and she laughs. "Oh but you must ask my father first, and besides. I'm no princess."

"Yes you are Entaria, you know you are."

"Hah whatever…"

The two exchange Goodnight's and they head off to their respective rooms and beds. Entaria lays on hers and stares up at the dark ceiling once more. _Why do I have the urge to go get that amulet? It is probably a piece of junk anyway…_

She shrugged and pushed the feeling down, trying to get some rest.

"Prince Charming. Hah… As if that could happen to me."

Entaria rolled onto her side and drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope y'alls doing fine, I didn't make any announcements in chapter 1, but here I am.**

 **Tadaaaaaa~**

 **Anyway.**

 **Entaria is considered Mediterranean, and Cleph is Western, which would be kind of European in real life human terms. Blah blah blah, one has a mom, one has a dad. No I am not marrying them together. That would be really messed up.**

 **Mkay here is how the girls met and then some**

 **Ta Ta~**

 _I remember the day Cleph came into my life._

 _Just a few years after mother was taken, I was with father. We were playing a game, which was his attempt at distracting me from stress. He always put some of his work aside to be with me. We both needed each other. But as I got older, I became distant. Father found that I had no one my own age, for I did not go to public school. They feared I would be bullied for being the Leader's daughter._

 _But one day, a refugee from across the ocean came to our city and knocked on our door frantically. "Please, help us" Luli cried to father._

" _I have a child please! Our town was destroyed and my husband was forced away!" she sobs. A little girl about my age was holding on to her mother's hip, also crying._

 _My dad came closer, the guard hesitantly lets him through. I waited behind him at a safe distance watching these foreigners with wide eyes. Father welcomed them with open arms, even though they looked different._

 _Father's most trusted cohort approached, telling him it was not safe for a Western woman to be in the Mediterranean alone with her child. My father ignored him and ordered for the wary servants to feed them and give them medical help._

 _After a few days, curiosity got to me. I wandered outside and noticed the small girl that came with her mother. She was being yelled at by some boys from the main town and her mother tried to protect her as they threw punches._

 _I swam as quickly as possible to them, scolding them. They laughed at me and called me a Western lover._

 _Eventually, father came out and ran them off with his booming voice that scared even me, although I know it is just for show._

 _Since it was just the four of us in the garden, the woman began telling us her story in more detail. Dad noted that it would be a serious subject, so he sent us children off to play nearby._

 _He listened to her with such compassion while Cleph and I slowly warmed up to each other._

 _I never had a playmate since mother left, so it was quite new._

" _Hi." I said quietly._

 _Silent stare._

" _What's your name?"_

" _Claphora." She was still in shock from previous events, so I attempted to make her smile at least._

" _You know what's fun?"_

" _hm?"_

" _Messing with the rock garden."_

 _Mr. Fitcher is one of the gardeners at our castle-like abode, and he has always had a hobby of making beautiful designs in a rock garden in his spare time. My father let him keep doing it since it added a lovely effect to the main garden and always wowed visitors._

 _I swam over to the rocks and was laughing quietly, moving some rocks. I dragged Claphora harshly by her arm and dragged her behind a coral bush. Fitcher was coming outside at that very moment with his tools._

 _He goes up to the rocks and begins fuming with anger._

 _He yells "Damned kids! Always ruining my garden!" and begins placing them back perfectly, cursing incoherently._

 _I giggle and look at Cleph. She doesn't seem too pleased._

" _That's funny? That's mean!" she said after he went back inside._

" _I do it all the time. He still doesn't know it is me!" I giggle less, noticing how terrified she was._

" _oh…" I said looking down. Things began to calm down._

" _Um… anyway…"_

" _y-yea… sorry… It's all I have to do."_

" _I see. Oh uh. What's your name? Are you a princess?"_

 _I laugh. "my names Entaria. Dad tells me I'm a princess, but he isn't a King so i don't think I am."_

 _She seemed shocked. "Isn't he like a leader or something though?"_

" _Well. He is a Leader of our clan, sort of. He says he holds high authority, but not all."_

 _Claphora nods._

 _We sit on a stone bench near a large seaplant._

" _So um. Where are you from?"_

 _Claphora looks at me. "A small coast across the ocean."_

 _I become really happy and curious. "What's it like?"_

" _It is really colorful around the coast. My father was stationed there and we started living there when I was about 5 years old. I really liked it there. I wish I could go back…"_

 _She looked down at her small hands and played with her hair, which was always down at the time._

" _I heard it was invaded by strange creatures. But it sounds amazing to travel."_

 _Cleph shakes her head. "No, I don't think it was amazing. Momma said they ran us out like a pack of wolves on the surface. Have you seen a wolf? They're terrifying! And so were they. They were merpeople, but all scary with sharp teeth." She made her fingers curl into claws and mocked a growl._

 _We laughed. I remember how relieved I was to see her smile. After everything they went through, I only saw panic and sadness. It was a nice change._

" _I've never been to the surface. Dad says it's dangerous."_

" _Really? We always climbed on rocks and watched the animals drink from a nearby pond."_

" _A pond?"_

 _She looks at me, surprised._

" _You know, a pond. Like a tiny lake but bigger than a puddle?"_

 _I stared at her with an unknowing expression._

" _Oh wow, you never heard of those things huh?"_

 _I shake my head, still confused. How could there be tiny lakes on land? I have only heard of a lake as a small ocean, but never knew they could be small._

 _As days went on, Cleph and I got even closer. Everyday we would bond even more._

 _Since they had nowhere to go, my father appointed Miss Luli as our caretaker and as a maid the rest of the time. She always cooked the best meals with the other cooks, and just a few years later worked her way up as the head of the servants. She became almost like my mother in a way._

 _Luli always took care of us when we were sick, watched us when Father took business trips, and even baked us our favorite cakes when he wasn't looking._

 _Claphora and I became almost like sisters. We take care of each other. Even if I did have a sister, it would not be as close as our bond._

 _I don't know what I would do without her_

 **-Present-**

Entaria woke up the next morning.

She felt like she hadn't slept. All her mind did was race all night.

She remembered the amulet.

A small clock sat next to her. 6:00 am.

(Underwater clock? Because magic, that's why.)

 _Why am I awake so early? Might as well get up since I can't sleep._

Slowly getting out of bed took all of her strength. _The amulet._

Entaria shakes her head. _I can't go outside for that thing, it would be against father's will. It's too dangerous._

A few minutes pass and Entaria makes her way to her vanity. Hair is pulled back and she inserts the golden clip. After, she visits her closet and changes into a short purple top with a yellow strap holding it up around her neck. The top then fans out loosely like a skirt just below her chest.

She checks herself over in the mirror. Then she reaches for a small drawer in her vanity desk. Entaria pulls out a dark blue lipstick and draws a perfect outline of her lips.

Once her lips are filled in she smiles at herself. _No wonder mom liked this color. It's beautiful._

She grabs a small pouch on her way out and hangs it across her chest.

Once downstairs, Entaria sneaks into the kitchen and grabs a leftover mini pie for breakfast. _I'm sure they won't miss just ONE._

Somehow she sneaks out undetected. No one is at the watch tower yet, since the festival is being set up.

She is suddenly stopped by a carriage. A gasp escapes her lips as she quickly hides as a farmer drives by carrying crops to the big event.

Once the coast is clear she makes a break for the main city gates, hardly passing the field of vision of a wandering off-duty guard.

 _Thank the heavens no one saw me. I am sushi if dad finds out again…_

After about 10 minutes she hits the edge of the abyss. Her eyes watch for any movement carefully as she retraces her steps from yesterday.

She takes care to stay along the edge of the reef. Who knows who or what is lurking below her.

She comes across the amulet in a strangely short amount of time, but takes no notice since she just wandered aimlessly last time.

Entaria greedily moves the rock and picks up the amulet once more. Relieved it was untouched, she carefully places it into her pouch before anything else happens to it.

Suddenly, a shadow zips by in the corner of her eye. She stops to watch every angle, waiting for an attack.

"Who goes there!" she yells as she waits impatiently.

A figure slowly peeks out from the shadows of a tall rock.

A young but low male voice rings. "I see you found it too. Interesting."

Entaria gripped her bag tightly and puffed her chest. "Come any closer and I will have you arrested."

He scoffs in the dark.

"What's the matter, you're just a little girl who found a trinket. I didn't come here to play games. Give me the amulet."

"Seriously, I will scream. Guards will come running. You will never leave until you die and rot. Show yourself."

"Tsk tsk, pushy aren't we? Fine." A dark faded-blue male emerges from the shadow. His hair is nearly black, and his shirt is a nice polo with the sleeves rolled up past the pointed fins on his elbows. Ears are pointed up more than any Mediterranean merman and the fins curl lower than any ears she has seen.

Immediately, Entaria recognizes an Abyssian boy.

"B-back off thief!" she yells.

"Shhh, calm down. Honestly, do you think I'm gonna hurt a little girl? Just give me the golden thing and I will be on my way."

"No! It's not yours, and I'm not a 'little girl.' I am a young adult thank you very much!"

The boy leans against a rock wall and crosses his arms in annoyance. He flips his hair out of his eyes.

He sighs. "You're persistent huh?" He floats up to her calmly and she leans back, angry.

He looks her over, noticing how hard she is trying to keep her tough-looking stance.

"... you're not worth my time apparently…"

Slightly offended, Entaria crosses her arms with a huff and looks off to the side. The boy takes advantage of the moment and swiftly reaches into the pouch, snatching the amulet.

"H-hey! Give that back!" she grumbles as she scrambles for it.

He pushes her face away with ease and inspects the item. "Fine specimen I must s-"

The Abyssian is interrupted by a fist to the face. For a fairly small girl, she packs quite the punch.

She grabs the amulet as he shrinks away, fuming.

"Okay jeez! I get it already! Why did… you…-" he cuts off.

Entaria is angrily glaring at him, waiting for a response.

His eyes go wide as he stares at her, motionless.

"What?" she asks.

He whispers to himself. "Uhhh… oh God..." and he reaches for her arm and drags her away quickly downwards into the darkness.

She begins a fight and starts to yell, but he shushes her by placing a hand over her mouth, hiding underneath a cliff. "Shut up" he whispers. "Sirens."

Her eyes go wide and she immediately stops fighting.

A bright red siren floats by. She appears to be a high authority by the way she carries herself and her spear. The siren's yellow-green hair cascades from front to back, floating behind her.

The boy slips behind Entaria and drags her away in silence.

As they get farther from the menacing lady-creature, Entaria lets out a huge exhale of air she was apparently holding in. The two watch her wander away.

"That was close. They must have been tracking me." he said.

"Then why are you still here! She was like, ten feet from us!"

He glares at her with annoyance. "Will you hush. Are you royalty or something? Because you sure act like it."

Her face becomes a darker green tint, a blush. "Well… You could say I am…"

"Seriously?"

Entaria nods.

He begins laughing. "Hahahahaha so.. hah okay…. Hey, isn't there a castle around here?"

"Yes, and I live there." She smiles proudly.

"Wow. Unlikely but okay, what's your name?"

She becomes irritated. "... Entaria."

The boy thinks for a moment then smirks. "Ah, so you must be her then. The beloved princess I have heard about."

"You have heard of me?" She starts to become scared, unsure what to think.

"Well of course, as soon as I got to the area all I heard about was the Festival and that the Leader's daughter, Entaria, got in trouble for being out here." He gestures around them. "Funny, because we're out here now."

She blushes more.

"You're blushing."

His snarky comment is met with an angry glare. Ignoring her failing intimidation, he extends his hand to her. "Name's Occolad. Nice to meet you, Princess."

Entaria eyes his hand suspiciously, then shakes it with caution.

"So are we enemies or friends?" she questions, getting mixed messages.

As he is turning to swim away, he glances at her. "Well, we can be whatever you want, princess." then he starts heading to the city and leaves a flustered Entaria behind. "Best to get back before your Pops notices you have been hanging with a travelling, Abyssian thief.

She shakes her head, smiles and follows him back through the main gate, unaware of the same red Siren watching them from a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Entaria follows the strange boy into the city. _Why do I feel comfortable around him? He tried to rob me!_

She tried to ignore the feeling as she snuck back into the castle undetected. Occolad looks around, watching for trouble. Entaria glances back at him. "Uh… are you going to follow me? All the way?" Occolad stealthily keeps watch. "Not like I have anywhere else to go, Princess."

"Quit calling me that. It's not fitting…" she says as she turns to face home.

Occolad rolls his eyes as he follows her to the back door of the castle. She reaches for the handle and turns to him. "Um… you can't go in here…"

He shrugs. "I guess I'll hang around town. Find something to eat."

"Don't steal stuff! No!" Entaria scolded.

"Relax Princess, I have money… It's just a matter of me using it."

Giving up, Entaria waves him off and goes through the door. As he wanders away she closes the door and leans against it. _Who in the world is he… Why did I just trust him all of a sudden? Gah, I haven't noticed how hard my heart was beating._

She pushes the strange feeling down and sneaks up to the second level. A screech nearly leaves her mouth as she turns the corner and runs into Cleph.

Cleph has an angry look. "Entaria!"

"Jeez Cleph! Don't scare me like that!" Entaria catches her breath.

Claphora crosses her arms and glances around. "Let's go to your room. There is something you might want to see. Or someone, I should say. Says he knows you." _Are you kidding me. If it is that guy, I swear…_

The girls hurry quietly to Entaria's room and quickly open and shut the door silently. She gasps when she sees the same blue dude sitting on her window sill. He was holding… the amulet?!

Entaria's eyes go wide, then frowns with anger. "How did you get that! Why are you here? HOW are you here?!" So angry.

His sly smirk doesn't change as he seemingly ignores the rampaging girl. "Well first of all, you are really bad about keeping track of your stuff. Second, I felt bad about taking it yet again and wanted to give it back."

Entaria is speechless as conflicting emotions run through her mind. She makes eye contact with an angry Claphora, who obviously knows she was gone. _No hiding where I was now. The Abyssian in my room is a dead give away..._

"And also" he adds, breaking the awkward silence. "You're also bad about keeping your window locked."

Entaria's embarrassment and confusion make her arms go out of control as she snatches the amulet as hard as she can, almost breaking its chain.

"Ugh! Why does everything have to go bad!" she yells. She turns to Cleph, who is just confused at this point. "Entaria… Your pouch… That.. necklace... this guy… explain PLEASE..."

"Oh yea… Um… well, I found this pretty thing under a rock basically and…. Uh.. this guy?"

"He's an Abyssian for god's sake, look at him!"

Occolad, a little hurt, grimaces at Claphora. "...Says a Westerner…" Cleph flinches at that comment and grits her teeth at him. "You! Who do you think you are! You can't just come into the castle and expect a Bed and Breakfast."

"You're telling me… And the name's Occolad by the way. So rude... "

"Hey, she belongs here…Ugh.. Both of you stop this…." Entaria butts in. "I think it would be best if you just left, there are hotels and such in the city..."

He smirks. "I see how it is. You do have a point though. Will i see you ladies around?"

Cleph answers for the both of them. "Very unlikely."

He sighs. "Alright, whatever. You're welcome for bringing that old piece of junk back for you, bye ladies." And he rolls off the ledge and swims away.

Cleph angrily slams the window shut as soon as he leaves. "Who is that asshole! Entaria!" She faces her. "I came in here with your breakfast and you were just gone! I wander the entire castle looking for you, and you come back from the Reef, and with some strange Abyssian too!"

"I know I know!" Entaria groans.

Cleph gets in her face. "Your dad would be even more pissed if he found out you left again! After he banned you ONCE already! Yesterday too!" She turns away with a huff, two fingers on her temple. "You can't keep doing this…. It's so dangerous!"

"Cleph, please… I feel bad but… this thing…" she holds up the amulet. "It was almost like… it was calling me…"

"You're blaming your stupidity on some dumb necklace you found? That's so absurd!" The room goes silent as they both try to calm down.

A minute goes by.

"Entaria… I can't lose you, too… not to them… they can rip us to shreds, I've seen it…"

Entaria looks at her friend as tears well up. She hugs Cleph tightly. "I'm sorry... " she whispers.

Cleph sighs. "I'm…. I'm sorry too…" she replies as she fights a waterfall of tears. "For getting so mad… you get enough from your dad about this…"

"It's not too bad… I can handle him."

Cleph forces a smile. "Hey, want to help people set up their booths? It could at least keep you from getting in trouble."

"Ha. Ha." Entaria playfully punches her arm and turns to her vanity. "That sounds nice actually."

The two girls head out. Entaria looks at a clock on her way out. _7:30? It couldn't have been that long. Well at least father didn't come looking for me before now… oh maybe I should keep the amulet on me just in case he goes into my room…_

Entaria meets with her father before they go outside. He is sitting on his throne

He is strangely cheery. "Hello daughter! Claphora! Good morning to both of you."

"Hey dad, Morning." She fakes a yawn. Cleph rolls her eyes at her. "We were thinking of swimmin' around town and seeing if anyone needs help setting up." Her father chuckles. "Well actually, you can help your cousin set up his display."

Entaria audibly groans. "Uuuugh, Siell can't do it himself? He's a big boy! Well, little boy in a big boy's body... "

"Hey, be nice" he snapped. "Siell has a lot to do. I want you to be nice to him, he spent a lot of time on his speech. The least you could do is-"

"I know I know." Entaria interrupted. "Serve him and do everything he says because he is the Queen. Got it."

Father shakes his head, trying not to smile. "You two…. I swear…" he waved them off. "Go about your business. Just stay in town, understand?"

Claphora glances at Entaria. "Yes father. I know." And they leave, her father laughing to himself.

The girls make it outside. "Whew, that was close! Did you see how happy he was?"

Cleph responds sarcastically. "That you obeyed him and stayed inside? Yes. I mean,it's not like he has ANYTHING to worry about." Entaria smiles and elbows Cleph. "Shut up, everything is fine."

Both girls giggle as they approach a large path in town. Vendors are setting up crafts, food, and even games. Entaria peeks at a young woman's wares. On the table are fine glass ornaments. The woman is polishing one when she notices the girls, giving a small bow. "Hello, ma'am. How are you?"

"Fine! These are some beautiful decorations you have here. Did you make them?" Entaria asks as she inspects one closely but careful not to touch it, afraid it will shatter by just looking at it.

"Oh, yes. Some of them actually are made by my father." She points to three large ones that have designs that are more complex and beautiful than the others. "He is a craftsman, always loved making these. As old and sick as he is, it is amazing what he can still do."

Entaria looks surprised. "Wow, he has a gift then." She takes one last glance at all of them. "Well, hope you sell well, good luck!" The woman waves as the two swim away, turning her attention back to polishing.

"I think this is the biggest this event has ever been, Entaria" Cleph gasps in wonder.

"Heh yea, it's because the city is growing. There are a lot more people now. More foreigners and more customers."

They approach a large wooden platform in the center of a clearing. A blue man with a dark red-purple pompadour is fiddling with a microphone. "Gahh, why is this so complicated!" he yells to himself.

"Ho, Siell. Dad said I have to help you set up."

Siell turns to them. "Well it's about damn time." He places his hands on his hips, showing off his princely suit top. Golden shoulder pads decorate the dark blue bodice. The sleeve cuffs are white, also with a thin line of gold trim, a family emblem sewn onto the left breast.

"Hey princess, need help with the mic?" Entaria teases.

He seems flustered, then recomposes himself, lifting his chin snobbishly.

"I think we have it here, thanks. Go… do… Something! Like…" he looks around spastically. "The backdrop! Go put that up." Both girls rolls their eyes in unison, noticing no one else around, but do as told. They pick up a large metal pole on the ground and begin attaching a large black sheet to the clips.

"I hate being bossed around by him" Claphora mumbles. "He is so immature."

"Relax, he is a big baby but at least we have something to do."

"True." They finish one side and move on to the next pole.

Cleph concentrates on her hands putting the pole and cloth together. "So, that amulet. You have it with you right? Maybe you could sell it? Donate it to charity? Something like that. I'm sure someone would want it. Or want it back, if they lost it."

Entaria shakes her head, amused. "Nah, this may be a strange item but it… called me... " They finish the second and each grab a pole to lift it.

Entaria's mind wanders and Cleph yells for her to watch what she's doing. The pole slips from her hand and quickly falls towards her.

Suddenly, a hand grabs the top of it and pushes it into place. Occolad screws it in place and looks at Entaria. "Wow, saved a second time. Two points for me."

Entaria scoffs. "Whatever. Where did you even come from?" He points a random direction. Then another. Then a third. "I'm everywhere, Princess."

Claphora laughs and they look at her. "Look at your cousin." They look down and see Siell fighting with a chord, it wrapped around his tail. He is mumbling curse words.

"Who's the oaf?" Occolad whispers.

"My cousin, sadly…" Entaria swims down to untangle him. Siell is freed and acts as if nothing ever happened, not even thanking her. He angrily goes about his business.

Entaria goes back to the group. "Not even a thanks. That's what I get for helping him I guess… How about we get some lunch." They laugh and go sit at a table at a nearby outdoor restaurant.

"So when does this thing start?" Occolad sits in his chair lazily.

Both girls eye him. "Around noon" Entaria answers.

"Hm. Thanks." He thinks.

"That… is really suspicious…" Cleph says, showing her distrust of this guy.

"That's okay. Less folks for me to worry about keeping friendships with." He looks at Entaria. "Hey, did you bring that amulet?"

She places a hand over her pouch. "Yes, but you won't get it this time."

"Relax, I don't want it. Got a strange energy about it." This made her think.

A lot more merpeople start crowding the area. A waiter comes to their table. They all order food and wait. Entaria looks at Occolad. "I'm not gonna pay for your food, by the way. Only mine and Cleph's."

He looks amused. "Cleph huh?" Claphora glares at him without a response. "Eh, whatever."

Claphora realizes something. "It's a little strange how you're kind of in our little group now. No one invited you." Occolad glances back and forth to each girl. "Huh. You're right. It's almost like someone willed it to be so" he mentions in a dramatic way.

"Oh stop it. I don't actually mind you being here, since it is a local event for many areas" Entaria says. "You will probably have to leave when they do though. Most of the people here don't take kindly from any deep trench merfolk."

"Well actually I-" He stops mid sentence and thinks. "Uh… well I will be travelling somewhere else when it's over so you don't have to worry about little ol' me."

Cleph scoffs. She almost disliked this guy as much as she disliked Siell. It takes all of her energy to keep from smacking either of them.

An agonizing four minutes silently go by before waiter appears with their food. They thank the waiter, then begin eating.

Entaria takes a bite. "Man, I haven't eaten out in a long time." She takes another bite, not very ladylike.

Occolad's eyebrow goes up. "Really? I do it all the time."

"Well, I am not usually allowed outside the castle, or even town, unless there are special events. Besides, Claphora's mom is probably the best cook I have ever known."

Cleph nods as she eats. "She has always loved cooking. And anything around the house like sewing and rearranging rooms. She's so strange, but she is the best."

Occolad stops eating for a moment to remember past memories. "So your mom… is pretty awesome huh?" Both girls nod. He smirks and eats, not saying another word.

As curious as they are, the girls drop the topic, assuming it is sensitive.

They sit for a few hours, passing time until the festival starts. A large group of merpeople gather around the platform, waiting for the opening ceremony to begin.

Occolad looks confused. "Are we supposed to go over there too?" Entaria shrugs.

"My dad says the same thing every year, so it doesn't matter. And besides, there are a lot more visitors this year in particular, so it is really crowded."

Occolad nods and watches as a large kingly man swims up to the microphone. "That's your dad?"

Entaria nods. "Yea. He is really happy, and I do not know why."

"Welcome everyone, to our annual Townes Festival!" the king's voice boomed. Everyone cheered. "Before I say anything else, I would like to inform you that there is no threat, for many of you have been concerned about sirens for many days. We have many new soldiers guarding the gate."

The crowd is silent as he mentions the sirens. "Now that that is cleared up, let us begin with our festivities! We begin by celebrating the bonds of our many towns. As different as we all are from region to region, we are all mermen and mermaids. Our regions were at war many centuries ago, and since then we have been able to use this festival as a way to forget our past for just one day. So with that said, let us begin."

Voices happily ring out in a cheer. Everyone disperses to their tables and to have fun.

"My nephew, Siell, has been appointed head of the recruitment unit. For anyone wishing to join or just to listen, feel free to stay for his reporting session." He introduced Siell, who proudly made his way up onto the stage, waving. The few rows of people who stayed applauded.

Entaria groans. "He's such a faker."

Siell makes his way to the microphone, nodding his head to his uncle. "Thank you, dear uncle. I must say, it is a beautiful day for such an event. I must begin by saying what an honor it is to be promoted to recruitment advisor. I am so ecstatic about how many have joined since last year. You may all be wondering about the 'siren situation.'"

The audience groans, fearful for what is in store.

Siell's signature smile makes everyone cringe. "We have devised a battle plan. Maybe not so much fighting, but in defense. Our men have been trained in new tactics that have become lost in time until now." They all actually seemed interested.

He continues. "We have more men outside the wall, watching every angle of the Abyss perimeter. Since the Abyssians have become such a concern in the last few years, they are also monitored really well." The people seemed somewhat confused, since there were a few Abyssian men in the group.

Occolad is confused. "Then what am I?" He busts up laughing, granting him a few stares.

Siell continues once more. "Now, we have come up with a master plan, in case of an attack." The audience quickly becomes confused by what he is talking about. Eventually Siell starts to speak utter nonsense, trying to explain a plan that doesn't quite fit with its scenario.

He notices the audience. "W-wait! It will make more sense if I draw it out!" Everyone groans, even his uncle.

Since Siell is so wrapped up in his planning, he doesn't notice people getting fed up and leaving. Soon, there are only five males and two women left there, most elderly and deaf.

"Why doesn't he just stop talking…" Occolad rudely asks.

Entaria shrugs. Claphora places her hand on her face in annoyance. "Because he gets so distracted with pleasing others and making a great show that he doesn't know when to quit."

Entaria nods, finishing a glass of punch. (Yes, Spongebob underwater logic, get over it)

"Well, Cleph. Shall we look around? Play some games I guess?"

"Why yes my dear Entaria, we shall have what the children call 'a Blast.'" They both giggle and get up, Occolad giving them a weird look. "Well you ladies should be careful now."

Entaria scowls at him. "Oh yea, are you gonna rob a bank or something?"

"You know, that's racist. I hope you know that." She rolls her eyes and takes Cleph by the arm. They wander away with Occolad watching them. He gets up and sneaks behind a building, unseen.

As they rounded a corner, Entaria's pouch snagged on a coral plant and tore. She decided to go ahead and wear it, since it would just get lost. Instead of stressing out about it, she thought it would be best to ignore it and have a good time with her best friend. _I could play it off as something I bought today if dad notices. Yea. That works._

The two have fun playing games and eating snack cakes made by both local and non-local bakers. Exotic foods have always peaked Entaria's interest and she intended to travel the world one day, just to try out every dish and recipe.

Claphora on the other hand, would rather stay in one location. Most international food makes her squeamish so she just sticks to the basic foods she has come to love since childhood.

Many hours pass. The girls have just sat down in the garden to talk, watching some little children play with a ball. "Oh um. Have you seen Occolad anywhere? I'm actually worried now."

Cleph scoffs. "You are worrying about a stranger. But wait. What is this energy I'm getting? Do you maybe-"

"No!" Entaria has already had enough and the conversation just started. "Of course not! I just wondered if he has destroyed anything yet or not."

Suddenly, a group begins to yell and scream. Siell's voice rings through the microphone "Please everyone! Keep calm! I will solve this problem and-" A hissing screech sounds in the same direction and Siell can be heard yelling and dropping the mic.

Entaria and Claphora get up, going to the children as a young teacher and a little girl rush over. The teacher is huffing and gathering children. "Miss Entaria! Please get to safety! Sirens have invaded!" she whispered loudly as she dragged the children to hide. In a panic, Entaria and Cleph start escorting the nearby young and elderly to an empty building.

"I have to make sure dad is okay!" Entaria yells, suddenly becoming nauseous, but other matters become too important. Cleph shakes her head. "You're not going out there!"

Entaria fights the sudden grip on her arm and breaks free. _Wow, she is usually stronger than me._ She goes outside, swimming around a corner slowly.

A large group of both sirens and mermen were battling it out in front of the stage down the path. She makes her way over, screaming as she was suddenly grabbed by red claws.

She turns to face the same red siren from the day before, staring into her pale green eyes. Entaria was terrified as the siren stared her down in close proximity, grabbing her pendant and inspecting it.

Entaria shudders as she bares her sharp teeth into a big grin. Suddenly, a wave of energy flows through her and she shoved the red woman off her, making a run for it. _Where is this strength coming from?_

As she approaches the stage, Entaria's vision became blurry. She nearly faints, but fights it when she sees her cousin cowering in a corner. He flees as an orange-tinted siren with dark hair pops out in front of him. She cackles wildly.

Entaria all of a sudden becomes very weak, pain shooting through her body. She falls to the ground and curls up, hardly noticing the amulet glowing.

When the pain subsides, she sits up and feels that her hair clip has fallen out. As she looks for it, she notices spikes on her shoulders. Sharp teeth poke her tongue. Entaria feels a sudden urge to strike something with her claws. _Claws? What happened to me! And why do I have siren spikes- wait… no…_

She rushes to a nearby window and looks at her reflection and becomes unnaturally angry. She herself has become a siren. _No. NO! The amulet did this to me! It was glowing!_

The king appears behind her and she smiles, turning to face him. He has a small metal pipe and closes in on her. Her smile falters as she remembers she is not her usual self.

She makes a break for it and he chases her. _I must get out of the city. Dad is going to literally kill me!_ They shove through siren-merman battles as she comes closer to the main gate, sobbing. Some take swings at her, yelling profanities at her for "taking their families or killing their friends."

"Come back here you demon! Where is my daughter!" her father yells. _He cannot know it is me. He will be too angry to believe me._ And she zips through the gate out into the world.

 _I have to keep going!_

She glances back as she swims over a large rock. He is still chasing her. Suddenly, she changes back to her normal self. A hand grabs her and she almost screams, but notices it is Occolad. He motions for her to be quiet and leads her away.

They swim out in the open into a random direction, past the forbidden reef. A loud clank is heard and she looks back, seeing her father now from a distance. The pipe is now on the ground.

He watches as his daughter runs in fear from him, the real monster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4. Nothing new. But I guess I'll give some info here. I am at college, and it can get crazy. So, now that I have most of what I wanted to get typed published, I will probably calm down with the chapters. If you are actually reading my stories, thanks I guess XD**

Entaria and Occolad raced away from the city as fast as they could. He would occasionally look back to make sure no one was following them, but would keep pushing her forward. A long while passed before they came to an area of vegetation.

He finally allowed her to stop. Entaria's breathing is heavy. She lays on the ground, struggling for air/water.

"Man…" Occolad huffs. "That was close… I don't think anyone followed us."

"Why… Why did.. That have to happen…" Entaria cries.

"Hey, you need to calm down Princess, you are weak. Rest your tail while I set up a camp." She sits up slowly.

"Camp? We're STAYING?" she yells.

Occolad is searching for a large enough cave. "Well duh. You can't go back. The sirens are still there." He finds a decent sized hole for two creatures to fit. "Ah there we go."

"But my father… He saw me." She hesitates. "Turn… into… Oh GOD Occolad, I turned… oh no…" Her voice cracks and she begins to panic. Occolad looks around. He finds a small plant and plucks a fruit from it.

"Here" he hands it to her. "At least eat something. You turned into one of them, so your energy must be extremely low."

She takes it with a shaking hand. "You… saw me turn into one of them?"

He nods. "I'm not shocked though. The amulet was obviously touched by a powerful siren." She looks shocked. "How did… yes, a red one touched it. And it glowed!"

She bites into the fruit, focused on her thoughts. Occolad thinks for a moment. "Ularia." She stops her train of thought and looks at him. "Huh?"

"Ularia" he says again. "The red one. She is the leader. Oh man." His hand brushes through his bangs in thought. "Which means… she is the most powerful of them. I have read about this, your amulet was activated. But I don't know how it would connect with your blood, since you're only a mermaid."

"Connect with my blood… how would I become one! I'm not a siren at all and-" He cuts her off.

"Which means you're part siren."

Entaria stares at him in disbelief. "Now hold on, I can't possibly have any siren blood, both of my parents are Merpeople!"

"I know, that's what concerns me. But that can mean at some point, someone lied about their race to be married into your family."

She crosses her arms, still holding onto the fruit. "And how do you know so much about sirens huh? Are you one?"

Taken aback, he frowns at her. "Excuse me, but I am an Abyssian. There isn't much civilization down there." He gets closer to her. " We have sirens and mermen ripping at each other's throats constantly, but both species are accepted down there. So naturally, we learn a lot about them and how they work. There is a lot you need to learn about others before you accuse them of being something they're not."

"And besides…" he backs away, angry. "There is no such thing as a male siren."

Bad energy flows between the two. "How can I believe you?" she asks.

"Did you see any males back there? I have never seen one in my entire twenty-one years of life." He shakes his head and messes with his dark hair in annoyance.

"... let's not talk any further about this. It isn't your fault, but that doesn't mean I trust you any more than before." Entaria was trying to be the better man but it only fueled the flame.

"So you don't trust me, is that it?" he said with a raised voice. He stared directly at her.

She frowns. "Well of course! I have only known you for what, a day? And now I might have to stick with you for a while, since I don't know the outside world that well."

Occolad balls his hands into fists. "Oh really, so you HAVE to stick with me because you can't take care of yourself, PRINCESS?" he mocks. "All you have done is wait around for others to fight for you! Even though I have known you for a day, it's obvious that you expect everyone to do everything!"

Entaria gasps. "Pardon your big fat mouth, prick! I have done so much for everyone. And also, are YOU the one who has had the 'honor' of being turned into a siren? I think not!"

They just scowl at each other, not knowing how to respond.

"Your mother would be so disappointed in you, Occolad. I hope she isn't as bad as you." She said it. She actually said it. One of the few things that hits him hard. His mother.

"I…" his bad mood suddenly shuts down. He stands there with a blank look, no words forming in his mind. Entaria stops and waits for an answer. "Hello?"

Occolad looks down with an angry look. "... help me set up camp…" He turns to a pile of plant debris and picks up some more solid branches.

Entaria only then realizes that it is a sensitive topic. She knows that look anywhere. _I guess he lost his mom too._

".. oh my gosh… did… did something happen to yours too?" she asks in a calmer quiet voice, face flushed.

Occolad stops. He turns his head slightly so she is in the corner of his vision. "... Who knows…"

"M-may I ask…? What happened?"

Silence fills the air.

"... help me with camp first" he repeats. Entaria nods, pushing the mixed emotions aside and goes over to help him make a shelter outside the cave.

A while goes by and they made a decent coral canopy over the small cave so that it is hidden. They grab some more of the fruit, and take it inside the cave. Occolad sits across from Entaria. The way she looks shows that she has seen better days, even though it all happened in just one.

Both of them sit in silence on either side of the cave.

"Okay. So. You said 'too.'" Occolad started.

"Oh… about the mom thing? Yea… I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a touchy subject. I lost mine years ago and you… have the same attitude I did…"

"Do I now?" He fakes a chuckle. "Well, you asked what happened. I guess I might as well tell you my history, heh…"

Entaria perks up. "That would help to know your past, if I'm gonna be around you for a while" she teased.

He smirks and lays on his back. She leans against the opposite wall. "Well. I guess… Well the reason I'm like this…." he begins. "When I was a baby, my mother abandoned me. I'm sure it was for a good reason, but some someone found me outside their house. They saw my ears and turned me to an orphanage."

Entaria's is sad for him but keeps quiet.

"There I made a few friends, but they would be adopted before I could get to know them really well. I waited to be adopted too, but the few of us Abyssians were not so lucky. People avoided us like the plague. They didn't even consider us. At one point it was only three of us. Me, a blonde girl, and a boy two years younger than me. One day a couple came in desperate for a child, but they refused all of us and traveled across the entire ocean to another orphanage."

"We weren't completely shunned though, this old lady named Haemia took good care of us. But she was old and bossed around by her daughter-in-law, so she couldn't do much to help us. The bitchy in-law ran the place and didn't care much for us. Haemia passed away one day and left us alone with her."

He sighs, taking a short break.

"So, a few years go by and the three of us decide to run away. We weren't actually friends, but we at least knew we needed to stick together for a while. Eventually, the police found out and chased us from town to town. The other boy we were with saw a small, dark haired girl being harassed by a cop for 'stealing' and he swam over to help her. The cop killed him on sight."

Entaria gasps silently, her stomach drops.

"So, the two of us grabbed her and ran away. She was so terrified. The three of us found some little town that wasn't suspicious of us, so we stayed there under their leader's protection."

"As time went on…"

"I left them to live my life."

"I left them alone. They stayed there. I went back to the Abyss to find anything about my parents."

He lets out a single, pained laugh.

"Still haven't found anything." And he says no more.

Entaria looked at him. She found an expression she hasn't seen from him yet. Regret.

"That's…. A lot for one merman to handle…" she whispers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He shrugs it off. "Eh, it's all in the past now. Sorry, I added a lot more than I intended to.. um… what about you?"

Entaria looks down. "Oh… um… my mom… right." She inhales, and exhales. "When I was little, probably about four or five years old, sirens busted into the castle. It wasn't a castle then, but it's all I know now. Anyway, they went straight for my mom. Dad tried to fend them off, but they hit him really hard and knocked him out. So, she took the chance and came for me to take me somewhere safe. They saw her and went back to her instead of killing my father."

She stops, holding back tears.

"They… they dragged her away. She only looked at me in terror. I can never forget that moment. But, while they were distracted, my dad I guess managed to get up and picked me up and we ran away. I haven't seen her since. Dad doesn't like to talk about much more from that day, and I could only remember that little bit."

She felt a tear and quickly wiped it away.

"S-so… yea… that's me. Well, a portion of me" she adds with a laugh.

"I guess I was wrong about you, prin- I mean… Entaria."

"Hey, you used my actual name this time." They both laugh.

"Heh, well…. You had a long day. I think you've had enough siren-talk for one day." He looks at the ceiling.

Entaria lays down also. "Haha. Well not if you ARE one. It's always gonna be siren talk for the rest of my life now."

He looks at her. "Oh don't say that. I'm sure it can be fixed."

"Fixed? Man I hope so…" she rolls over to face the wall.

"You know, you aren't as bitchy as I thought. With you being a princess and all, I thought you would let it go to your head."

She smiles. "Heh, thanks I guess. You aren't so bad yourself, sir."

They both lay with their backs to each other, smiling to themselves.

Occolad has no problem sleeping, but Entaria is left awake with her thoughts. _I miss father already. He looked so scared, almost like the day they took mom… No, don't think about that… get some sleep…_

She eventually drifts off into a fitful sleep.

" _No, please! Leave me alone!"_

 _The terrifying smile of the red woman looms over her as if it takes up her entire field of vision. She cackles as she tears Entaria in half._

 _Entaria screams, wanting to break free of her grasp. She watches as the other half of her is pulled away. It forms into a horrible version of herself, much like a siren but a million times worse. Why was this happening to her?_

 _The deformed doppelganger creeps up to her and snatches the amulet around her neck. She screams as she attempts to pry it away. However, her efforts are fruitless as the monster forces its way into the glowing amulet and into her entire being. Pain shoots through her body._

 _She looks up and sees her father and Claphora, reaching out to them._

" _Help me! Please!" she screams, but no sound comes out._

 _The two just stare at her as if they do not recognize her. They run in fear, leaving her behind to deal with her demons on her own._

 _A force tugs on her body and she struggles to break free, to tell them it is her and that she would never hurt them._

 _She screams and tosses, fighting back this realistic force. "ENTARIA!" a voice screams._

Entaria screams. "NOOOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO!"

Occolad shakes her awake. "Entaria! Wake up! Please" he slaps her across the cheek.

She opens her eyes with a start, sobbing grossly. "Th-they-" She began stammering nonsense.

"Shhh, calm down it's okay. You're safe" he whispers as he holds her tightly.

She jerks her head in a panic, smacking him in his jaw. "Ow! Jesus woman…" He loosens his grip.

After a few deep breaths Entaria comes back to reality. She looks around then at the cringing Occolad. "O-oh my god I'm so sorry I- Oh noooooo…"

Occolad just smiles at her. "Hey, it's alright, I've had worse. I guess you were having some nasty dream huh?" She nods and looks at his arms. Her face becomes flushed when she realizes they are so close.

She pulls away from him and he notices, letting her have her space. "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

"I-it's alright…" she whispers shyly. She turns away from him.

Occolad stares at her. _She's terrified._ "Hey… do you want me to grab you something to eat?"

She nods, her stomach burning. He immediately takes off to get some more fruits.

Entaria is left alone with her thoughts. _Why is this happening to me? Why can't it be some other princess…_ Her mind wanders. _I probably would not have met him if it weren't for that stupid amulet… he is sweet and all, taking care of me…. And he's so warm and….- gahhh!_ She shakes her head. "Don't start thinking about that, dummy" she whispers to herself.

"Thinking about what?"

Entaria turns to Occolad, startled. He hands her a fruit as she stammers. "E-er n-nothing!"

He laughs. "alright." And they both eat in awkward silence, her face flushed.

He stares at her as she looks at the ground eating slowly.

"You COULD eat a little faster you know. We gotta leave soon."

She perks up. "where are we going to go? Word will be going around from town to town to look out for me! If they haven't already!"

Occolad shakes his head. "Relax, princess. They don't deliver that fast. Trust me. I get there days before them."

"What? But how? It only takes a few hours for us to receive stuff."

"Because they date it to the day it should get there. It's how they make it look better."

A puzzled look floods her face. "What? How do you even-"

"-use to work for them. Got fed up with me for delivering too quickly. They fired me but I still keep track sometimes, just for fun."

He smirks at Entaria, who is still beyond confused.

Entaria ignores him, finishing her fruit. Her belly is finally happy.

"Okay so… I guess I'm ready to go… didn't think I would be taking an adventure anytime soon but that's fine…"

Occolad gets up and offers a hand to Entaria. "Well then let's get going!" She smiles and takes it, and they leave the cave.

"Okay so… we need to head northwest."

"That's… not really 'away from home'" she jests.

"Well" Occolad starts as he heads a certain direction. "I do have some business to attend to the West… but you could use some answers at least. So we are going to Whirly Town."

"Tideton… are you serious? I can't go there-"

He cuts her off yet again. "It's different there alright. They have all the knowledge you need. Now let's go before the sirens catch up. Or worse, your dad."

He quickly swims off. Entaria hesitates, but follows him. _Why am I trusting this guy..._


	5. Chapter 5

"Could you slow down please!" Entaria yelled angrily. They had been speeding through the ocean for about an hour now and have not stopped. "My fins hurt!"

He glances back for only a second then slows with a huff. "You're so weak, princess. If you were being chased you wouldn't last twenty minutes…"

She runs into him. "Oof! Sorry!" she hadn't heard anything he said that whole time. "Thanks for stopping, my fins are just…"

He rolls his eyes. "Actually, I didn't REALLY stop for you. We are almost there and I don't want them to see two kids rushing into town. It'll cause a panic."

Entaria crosses her arms. "Yea okay."

Occolad moves above a hill connected to a rock wall. He swims up, inspecting every detail as if they change every moment he looks away.

"What are you doing?" she asks quietly.

"Looking… foooooor….. ah!" He moves a large rock and uncovers a small tunnel. It is just big enough for two small merpeople.

"What…. What is this?"

He presents the hole. "Ta da, the guards and I don't really get along so this is how I get through." He smiles obnoxiously big.

She gives him a look of awe and confusion, then shrugs and sighs. "I shouldn't be surprised at you. Let's just go…"

He smiles once more at her and zips into the cave. She follows him, secretly eager for more adventure.

The small cave has sharp turns and random drops, but it is quite fun for the little princess. She enjoys seeing pretty, glowing rocks on the walls. Every so often, Occolad would turn his head to check on her, and she would frown to keep him from becoming suspicious. However, he already was.

They neared a distant light. As it got closer, Occolad slowed down. There was a large coral bush blocking the way.

Occolad peeks through the branches, checking for danger.

Entaria also looks, seeing a forest of sea plants. In the back of a clearing is a small hut. Then another shortly after. People are running back and forth, living their lives.

Occolad hurries Entaria through, lifting the heavy branch. They stay close to the large rock wall that hides their entrance.

"Entaria, if there's any danger" Occolad whispers, "come back here okay? No one but a trusted few know about this so keep it a secret." She nods, slightly concerned for what lies ahead.

They quickly swim into view of townspeople, blending into the crowd. A wide street holds nearly a hundred people gathered into one section. A strange looking Mediterranean speaker is upon a small wooden podium.

"Everyone, please be quiet. The Empress will be out shortly" he announces.

"Empress? I thought my dad was the highest power over in this section?"

Occolad's confusion worries Entaria. "I thought so too. Huh… maybe a lady from another land?"

Entaria stares at a door that is slowly opening. The crowd becomes silent. "Yea maybe…"

A bright green, redheaded woman appears. A purple cloak with a fancy golden design hides her arms, shoulder pads underneath lift into a point.

Her features are defined, beautiful and queen-like. Her bright hazel eyes scan the audience. Entaria gets a sudden strange feeling as she makes brief eye contact with this strange woman.

Occolad stares at them both, thinking.

The woman raises a gloved hand. "Hello, people of Tideton. It is so exciting to be here in this beautiful town. I must say first though, what an honor it is to be in the presence of such… high… people... " Entaria swears she was looking at her, but shakes the feeling. _There might be some cohorts of hers in the audience. She was not looking at you._

The woman clears her throat and gets the attention of anyone looking around. "I, Cirene, have some news for all of you. As you know, sirens have become a problem in the large cities and towns." The audience rustles.

"I know, it can be scary trust me. I have come face to face with them too many times for me to count. However, they are ruthless. They have attacked the King of the West, in the open Mediterranean field. He has become a coward and has done nothing to stop them from attacking other towns."

 _Wait, what? Did she just mention my father? How dare she!_

Occolad looks at Entaria, placing a hand on her arm to calm her down. She didn't realize how tense she was until now.

"The king has become a threat to every other town. He has lost the trust of his entire kingdom, as was brought to my attention this morning."

Voices rang out from the audience. "Coward!" "How dare he!" "Bastard!"

Hearing all these hateful things has made Entaria begin to cry. "N-no… he couldn't have just turned his back on them… he isn't like that…" Occolad tries to shush her, to keep profiles low.

"Why, he even ran his own daughter off. Cast her out." She was definitely staring at Entaria this time. "The poor girl was abandoned by her father for… unknown… reasons… and he has hidden away in his castle." Cirene turns her attention back to the overall audience.

"Now, towns like this are small. They would serve no protection against any rage he may send out. And sirens for that matter. I am here to guide towns like this in building a better, tight knit community. If you do not work together, you will perish. I couldn't bear to see any pass on because of HIS recklessness."

The audience mostly agrees with her, other than a few elderly who shake their heads and saunter away in disbelief.

"Assist me in helping you! In building a better future for your children and so on. I will be your leader in all of this, I want to protect you from the evils of this world!"

The audience cheers and Cirene goes back into the building, waving at them with a beautiful smile.

As the event calms down, people go back to their homes and farms.

Occolad and Entaria wander about, keeping from being seen by many people. "How could she say that about dad! He's not like that! He would do anything to protect me and his people, and he never cast me out."

"Entaria, she was staring at you. I swear to it."

"I thought she was, but she was looking at everyone like that." Entaria wipes away remaining tears.

Occolad stares at her. "Give me the amulet."

"What? No!" She holds onto it tightly.

He extends his hand. "You don't want it showing here and you have nowhere to keep it."

"Oh… wait, why should I worry?"

He glares at her. "Abyssians live here. We are 'notorious thieves.' Many here would do anything for an amulet like that. They wouldn't suspect me."

Entaria eyes him. She sighs and takes it off, a strange wave flowing through her as she hands it to him. He puts it into a pocket inside his shirt.

"Okay, that makes me feel a bit better. So we should go somewhere else."

Entaria gets over the feeling. "Huh?"

"We need to learn about sirens, right? I know the place to go."

She follows him with a sigh down the road. They come to a small secluded building, windows tinted with pretty designs. Inside are bookshelves and tables.

They enter through the front door, a bell dinging. A wave of old book smell hits them. No one is in the room but a young girl sitting at the front desk reading a novel.

The girl appears to be about 16 years old (14 really) and is startled as they approach the desk.

"H-how can I h-help you?" she stammers, adjusting large glasses on her face. A light blush creeps along her pale purple skin, curly brown hair covers one eye.

"Hey, is the owner here?" Occolad says quietly.

The girl looks around. "He s-should be… um… um… maybe in t-the back?"

"Great, is it okay if we go back there?"

The girl gets up uncomfortably. "I-I'll go and get him f-for you, s-sir." She goes in through a back door.

Entaria looks at Occolad. "I think you're scaring the poor girl."

He chuckles. "It's alright, everyone here is cautious around Abyssians."

A cough sounds to their left. A creepy Abyssian man is hunched over a large textbook, glancing at them every so often.

Entaria keeps from staring back at him and whispers. "I see why…"

A medium brown man appears in front of them, wiping his hands on a cloth. He had been cleaning whatever was in that back room. The girl comes out behind him and returns to her seat at the desk.

"Why hello, kids. How can I help you?" he asked kindly. A smile shines under his white moustache.

"Hello sir" Entaria says.

Occolad smiles at him. "We um… have some questions for you. For us actually, but we just need information."

The man squints at them both,staring at Entaria for a moment. "Hey, aren't you the King's kid?"

Entaria looks down and nods.

"Don't worry darlin', I know he didn't mean it. I trust that he is taking care of everything. A man who grieves over his wife for many weeks the way he did would certainly never let anything happen to his only daughter."

Entaria holds onto her arms uncomfortably. Occolad looks at her then back at the man. "Um.. could we speak with you in private? It's about… um… sirens."

The man's mood suddenly shifts into concern. "Hm... follow me." He leads them into the back room.

The two kids look at each other, then follow him.

Inside is a small room with shelves of artifacts and old books that are too fragile to lend out. He leads them to yet another door, getting a pile of keys out of his pocket.

He slowly opens the door, letting them in, and quickly closing it before he turns on any lights. Once he does, the room illuminates into a smaller library. A glass case in the very back contains about three or four books, different spines than all the others.

"What is it you need to know, kids?" The man gives them a stern look.

Occolad clears his throat. "Okay so this may be crazy but… uh…-"

"Is it possible for mermaids to turn into sirens..." Entaria quickly interrupts.

The males stare at her, the shop keeper thinking.

"I.. do not believe it is possible naturally but… I have a book on things like this." He goes and opens the glass case. "Haven't opened these books in decades…"

The man takes out the largest book. It is a brown leather-bound book, the front cover decorated with siren paintings.

He opens the book and places it on the case, quickly flipping through. "I was wondering when you would come, princess."

She looks at him in wonder. "What do you mean?"

He stops at a page. The left page has a depiction of a bright blue siren with purple flowing hair. Her eyes are covered by a white cloth and she is smiling a crooked, sharp toothed smile.

Entaria stares at it. _Why is it familiar?_

"You're probably wondering who this is. Entaria, I can feel your power. Somehow, this woman's power has been embedded within you…"

Entaria looks again at the picture. The woman is wearing the same amulet she found at the Reef. _Why is SHE so familiar?_ Occolad took the amulet out, knowing what she is looking at.

The shopkeeper looks at him in awe. "That… amulet…" He holds out his hand. "May I see it?"

Entaria glares at Occolad for exposing the amulet, but lets him hand it off. Occolad shrugs and gives it to him cautiously.

Entaria tenses up as he inspects it closely. A burning sensation flows in her chest where the amulet should be. She clutches at her chest and tries to ignore it.

"Hmm… fine detail… so it made it through…" he mumbles. "How interesting."

Entaria perks up. "Made it? Through what?"

He glances at her and gives it back to Occolad. "You need not worry right now child, it will only be a burden to you."

"But I need to know! Why is this so familiar?" she demanded.

"You will know soon enough" he states simply.

Occolad, feeling just as frustrated as her, glares at him. Entaria shakes her head. "Okay okay… fine…"

A timid hand knocks on the door quickly. The man goes to the door and opens it slightly. "Yes Cheili?"

"M-mr. B-blackfin? T-there's a w-woman and two men and I-I can't get them to leave. They i-insist on speaking with y-you. Th-they are very intimidating s-sir."

 _Blackfin? Do I know this guy? Jeez, do I know everyone?_

"Let me see." Mr. Blackfin looks through the doorway across the room and sees bright green and red colors. Immediately, he shuts the door. He stares at Entaria and Occolad.

"You must go. The 'Empress' is here. I'm not sure what she wants, but I have a feeling it has something to do with you two. Cheili, when it is safe, sneak them out the back door and take them to my home." He hands her the key to his house and it shakes in her hands. However, she nods.

He looks at Occolad. "Grab that book I showed you two, take it with you." Occolad does so, stuffing it into his shirt, even though it shows completely and is not hidden in any way.

"Why is she here!" Entaria whispers loudly. Occolad shushes her. "I think we should stay QUIET."

She nods grumpily and keeps her mouth closed.

Mr. Blackfin goes through the other door and greets the Empress. "Hello, madam, how may I help you? Sorry it took so long, I was organizing some new books in the back."

The Abyssian in the corner stares at them and diverts his gaze when Cirene glares at him. "Why, Mr. Blackfin, I am just taking a look around town, getting to know this wonderful place. It is quite beautiful here." She smiles.

"Why yes, it is." Blackfin shuffles around, acting like he is cleaning up.

Cheili watches through the door, waiting for their opportunity to escape. Occolad tries to take her place since she is so timid, but she doesn't let him through. "She may notice you" she mouths.

Occolad nods, a little irritated he has to wait.

Entaria listens close as Cirene speaks. "I do have a question though, Blackfin." Her tone has changed into a more aggressive one.

"And what is that?" Mr. Blackfin answers, trying to take them away from view of the door.

"Have you seen a… Mediterranean girl about town? Let's say… Beautiful magenta hair? Fair teal skin? A princess?" Her eyes are piercing, but he keeps his calm composure.

"A princess? Hah, I don't believe I have. If I have, I'm sure we would all know of her whereabouts at all times. No one would leave her alone."

Cirene nods, turning to a bookshelf, the two men go to browse books. "I see. That does make sense, silly me. I heard about the poor girl from the Eastern Kingdom and thought 'What if she came this way?' Ha! I would like to help her maybe get revenge against her father. Become an ally." She sighs. "But I am afraid she is lost at sea. One day I would like to find her. Give her a home."

"I see." Blackfin watches the men carefully then picks up a few books that are out of order. He cringes when one of them carelessly tosses one back onto the shelf.

Entaria is filled with rage. _How dare she! I would never get revenge for something Father could not control!_

Cheili leads them out as soon as the Empress is out of view. She sidles against the wall behind a bookshelf and opens the door. "Hurry" she whispers.

The door opens with a creak. Cirene looks over at the bookshelf. "What was that?"

Cheili takes a deep breath and peeks her head around the corner, smiling. "Sorry to startle you, ma'am. I am j-just uh…" she stops in panic.

"...She is taking out some trash from the back. I asked her to do a few chores for me, it's really helped me out."

Cirene stares at Blackfin. "She was answering me. How rude."

He nods. "I apologize, she is very timid and it is easier if I respond for her."

Cheili quickly takes the two outside and closes the door, thanking Blackfin quietly for "speaking for her" and says goodbye to Cirene.

"Funny, because I heard more than one rustle."

"It was probably the bag."

"I didn't see any bag, Mr. Blackfin." Blackfin freezes, but keeps composure. He shrugs. "She does tend to bump into things."

She stops for a brief moment then looks at the back room. "May we look in your back closet? I am just… curious." She glares at him then turns her attention to the door of the closet standing wide open.

Blackfin sighs quietly. "Why yes, but do be careful." He leads her to the room. "Most of these books are highly fragile and will break if touched wrongly."

"Why yes, of course." They go towards the closet back and she notices the other door, hidden behind a small shelf. "What is back here?"

Blackfin stands in front of it. "Just some supplies and even older antiques. I do not allow more than a few trusted friends to come into here."

"So you do not trust me? This only raises more suspicion, Mr. Blackfin." Her voice becomes more hostile.

"There is nothing of interest in here, Miss Cirene."

"Oh? So there is no book about siren history in there? Inside a case?" Blackfin stops, faking slight anger and irritation. "No, there is not."

The two men come in and shove past him at her word, breaking into the room. She goes in and searches, finding the empty, open glass case. She growls angrily. "Guards! Go outside! Chase that damned girl down!"

They leave quickly and she looks at Blackfin. "I will be back for you, Blackfin bastard!" And with that, she swims out quickly.

Blackfin sighs and closes all the doors and cleans up anything they knocked down, praying for the children to be safe.

The three kids go as fast as their fins will take them, heading towards a large brush of coral.

"O-okay, um… that was v-very close…" Cheili holds the key tightly in her hands. "L-let's go, quickly."

Entaria exhales loudly, then they both follow the girl. They go to the edge of town, just outside the main walls. A small hut is behind a large rock wall, with a view of the distant reef from up high.

She looks out to the valley below, gasping in awe at the sight. "It's so pretty here."

Cheili looks back behind them and sees the two men searching around. They are far enough to not hear them speak, but close enough to see them. "U-uh… Th-those men are following us-"

Occolad sees them and drags the girls to nearby brush, holding his breath.

"Are they following us?" Entaria asks with irritation in her voice. Cirene comes around the corner and yells at the men. They both scatter and head into town. Cirene angrily bares her teeth, looks around, and follows the men with a sudden calm composure.

"That woman is out for your head, I think" Occolad states.

"You think? What gave it away!"

Cheili drags them by their arms weakly. "W-we have to go! Before they decide to search his house before we get in."

All three of them make it to the hut undetected and they go to the front door. Cheili unlocks the door. They all file in and close the door quickly. Cheili locks it and checks the windows. "I don't think they saw us."

Occolad sighs. "That lady is crazy. Who the hell does she think she is?!"

Entaria wanders around and inspects the house. The living room gives off a colorful sense of warmth with its pale yellow walls and vibrant green and blue furniture. Shelves line and entire wall filled with antiques, some books and some relics. A few items appear to have little value, but must have been passed down through the family.

"His home is wonderful, I see he is a collector?" Entaria asks. Cheili nods.

"H-he is really big on collecting valuable items no one wants. Sometimes, p-people just give him a deceased family member's treasured item. They know it will be much safer here, and most of the time th-they have no room. H-he hopes to open a m-museum of the town's precious items and history".

Occolad goes up to a shelf and looks at a small glass doll. "I see. That would be a nice thing to see here. Isn't it too dangerous to open a public building with precious items? With all the… Abyssians…"

Cheili nods hesitantly. "I-I believe so. It has become a common rule to always lock everything up into unseen spaces. S-so he says he is waiting for the crime to end before he opens it. I n-never believed it could happen, b-but if he does, I will be old enough to take it over."

"Does he have any family?" Entaria asks curiously.

Cheili shakes her head. "I'm the closest he has. My mom is his cousin's daughter, so it comes down to me."

Occolad looks back at them. "Ah, so you're kind of a… Niece of some sort. I see."

Entaria hesitates before saying anything. "What happened to everyone else?"

Cheili looks down. "I was told that some of them were taken by sirens, some of them died while travelling too. I was not born yet, but my dad says he had to hide my mom in a rock quarry in the Abyss. I don't even know why."

The two eldest look at each other then back at Cheili, who appears to be crying. Entaria hugs her.

Shocked, she shakes even more. Entaria looks down at her. "Please stop, they wouldn't want you to cry. I know what it's like to lose family. I even had to witness it."

Cheili looks up at her, her glasses lopsided and her face a flushed mess. She tries to calm herself down. Eventually, her breathing evened out and she was calm enough for Entaria to let go.

"I-I'm sorry I cried in front of you two, I shouldn't s-sob in front of royalty."

Entaria smiles warmly at her. "No, I'm just another girl. As of now, I am not a princess anymore."

Cheili slowly up at her. "Y-you are a princess. Whether you are in a castle or not. You're still your father's daughter."

This made Entaria think. She was lost in her thoughts for a moment before Occolad snapped her out of it. "Hey, jibber jabs. I'm hungry. Let's raid the kitchen."

Entaria scowls at him. "We can't just take his food! We only have permission to hide in his home, not live here."

Cheili moves to the kitchen. "I-I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He c-cooks a lot so it can't be a problem. And besides, I bring him a lot of vegetables and fruits from the m-market. So technically, it's my food and I-I'm offering it to you."

Occolad smirks evilly and winks at Entaria, which makes her blush with anger. Is it anger? Who knows.

She shrugs and smiles at Cheili and they all go to the kitchen. Entaria finds a pan and starts to cook. Occolad comes up behind her. "I didn't know you cooked."

She laughs at him, focusing on cooking. "Claphora's mom taught me some basics…" She trails off when she mentions her best friend.

Occolad mumbles to himself. "Oh yea… Her…" He goes to the other side of the room and falls into a chair.

Entaria shrugs it off, placing cooked food onto plates. "Here you guys go, boiled poison." They all laugh quietly.

Cheili takes a bite off a plate before taking it. "Oh, that isn't bad at all! I-It's really good, Mrs. Entaria."

Entaria looks at her. "Mrs.?" she asks laughing. "I'm not married."

Cheili smiles with a blush. "O-oops… I uh…" She looks at Occolad, who had already begun devouring the food at the table across the room. "Th-thought maybe you two…"

Entaria laughs again. "Hah. No. No way. He's just… Some guy."

"Really? Because you're blushing" he yells from across the room, smirking.

Entaria glares at him with rage. "Eat your damned food, Abyssian" she demands and turns back to clean up the pan and utensils, avoiding more conversation with him.

 _Just lucky I didn't spit in it..._


	6. Chapter 6

The meal Entaria made was delicious, and Cheili helped her make a few desserts. Occolad has since moved to the living room, snooping through drawers and cabinets secretly.

About twenty minutes after they finished eating, Mr. Blackfin throws the door open and quickly shuts it behind him.

The three kids are startled. "Blackfin! Yo, is there someone out there?" Occolad quietly asked, ducking behind a chair.

Blackfin slowly smiles and shakes his head, regaining his composure. He dusts off his vest. "I had to come quickly, just in case."

Entaria enters the room holding a driftwood spoon. "Mr. Blackfin! Are you alright? I heard the door slam."

He laughs. "Yes I am fine. They didn't follow me. I made sure to lead them away for a while. No one should suspect my home for a few weeks at least. Now." He looks at the three of them and stops.

"Did you ladies cook?" He asks smelling the air. (Water?)

Cheili pops her head around the corner. "Mmhmm!" she mumbles as she eats leftover batter.

"Hah. I see you two made yourselves at home."

Entaria smiles guiltily. "Sorry sir, we got hungry and she said we could cook here."

Cheili blushes and Blackfin laughs. "That's quite alright. That oven in there hardly gets used anyway, might as well. Besides, princess. You are always welcome in my home. As a guest and as family."

Entaria smiles at him and Occolad comes over, staring at the man. "You too, Abyssian rascal" Blackfin beams.

Occolad crosses his arms and shakes his head, then smiles. "Whatever you say, old man."

"Well kids, I think I will set up a place for you to sleep. I have a guest room upstairs." He floats over to a set of stairs.

Cheili sets down the batter bowl and follows him. "M-mr. Blackfin, please. Let me do it. You have d-done so much today and you should eat." She doesn't let him answer and heads up the staircase.

The old man chuckles and goes to the kitchen. "She does so much for me. Such a sweet girl… now what have we here?" He glances at some leftover dishes partially eaten.

"Oh, this one is a kelp based casserole" Entaria happily explained. "… and this is anchovy bait… er, it's just pink coral chutney. It's a recipe my friend and her mother came up with a long time ago."

Mr. Blackfin places a scoop of each onto a plate. "Oh my, it looks delicious. Thank you, my dear." He smiles at them and heads to the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must hurry and eat and head upstairs." He takes a bite and takes a few moments to smile.

"Wonderful."

Entaria smiles again. "I'm glad you like it, sir."

He swallows and looks at the two while getting another bite prepared. "When you all settle in, we must have a meeting in the livingroom. There is a lot for us to discuss, and I am afraid you must leave soon."

Occolad turns and looks at the staircase as Cheili comes back downstairs.

She goes to Entaria. "The room is ready, m-miss. I will show you to it."

Entaria nods and follows her up the stairs. Occolad glances once more at Blackfin and follows the girls.

Cheili opens the second door in a hallway and leads them in. Entaria floats into a sunlit room, a large bed with new white sheets and a pale green cover in the center of the left wall. A beautiful dresser with a mirror stands across from the bed.

Cheili begins to leave. "I will be leaving soon to go home. I cannot stay here."

Occolad looks around and realizes something. There's one bed. "Um Cheili… Where am I sleeping?"

Cheili stops, her face flushes completely. "O-oh I hadn't… oh my…" She fidgets.

Entaria catches on and blushes also, frozen.

Blackfin suddenly enters the room. "I thought you may ask that. I am sorry you two, but this is the only place I have for you two and I cannot have you in the front of the house. For safety precautions, I cannot have you seen if they catch on in the middle of the night."

Entaria and Occolad glare at each other. "I can sleep on the floor" he mumbles.

Blackfin obviously feels bad. "I do not have any more blankets than what you see here. I'm sorry."

Entaria sighs. "Safety… I get it… I mean it isn't a big deal, just keep from murdering me in my sleep." She smirked to herself.

Blackfin leaves with a chuckle. "Cheili, I believe you should head home now. Before it gets too late."

Cheili follows him and looks back at the two when she reaches the doorway. "Be safe, please. If you must leave earlier than expected, then farewell." They all wave at each other and she leaves.

The two stand there, alone in the room. "Well. That just happened" she mumbles.

He looks at her. "Is there an extra blanket here or something?"

Entaria pulls back the bed sheets. "No, just this thin sheet and comforter. You can take the comforter though."

He shakes his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I've slept in worse conditions."

Blackfin returns a while later. "I am sorry everything is happening so fast. However, I will clean everything up downstairs. Please come down when you are ready. I will have the siren book."

Entaria smiles at the old man. "Thank you, for doing so much for us already. We will be down in a moment."

The man leaves and she looks at Occolad. "I really don't want to hear about sirens right now."

"Hey, it'll be fine. At least we aren't sleeping in a cave…"

They head downstairs and into the kitchen. Blackfin is placing containers of leftover foods into an icebox.

"Ah, there you are." He grabs the book from the counter beside him and they all sit around the table. He gently lays it on the surface and opens to the first page.

"Sirens. They are… ruthless creatures." He points to a picture of sirens attacking what seems to be mermaids. Some of the mermaids are going through transformations.

"Most of them were mermaids before. There isn't much of an explanation, but they appeared to just change overnight many years ago."

He turns a few pages and a creepy image emerges.

"Some changed out of anger, some jealousy. No one really knows why they turned. It is almost as if they were the dead brought back to life. But they are very much alive, and they have colonized. I do believe we lived peacefully with them for many years."

Entaria tries to take it all in. "What happened?"

Blackfin stares at her, observing her. "... you tell me. What is happening to you is one of the ways they changed. In fact, one of the least common. The kind of transformation you have is… let's say bloodborne. It has been passed down to you. Although, I am very curious as to why it has been so calm at this point. Usually, those women go through great deals of pain as the spines and teeth grow in."

"Wait… so you're telling me I should be in pain right now?" she asks. Blackfin nods.

"I felt a large amount of pain when it happened, but it suppressed itself almost immediately."

Occolad chimes in. "I was watching while you changed. You were screaming. A lot. But then it just… stopped like that."

She looks at him perplexed. "You saw me change?"

He nods. "How do you think I found you? The only reason I got you out of there was because I followed you."

She shakes her head, waving him off. "Anyway, Mr. Blackfin. How can I change though? No sirens run in my famil-"

"- they were run off" he interrupts. Occolad had crossed his arms in annoyance of being ignored, but this comment intrigued him.

Entaria stares at Blackfin for a long time. "W-what do you mean?"

Blackfin makes direct eye contact. "Entaria. I believe you should go home and speak to your father about the rest. Not now of course, but in time. You must speak with him before war takes your home."

She is frozen. _What does my father have to do with this?_ "Is he a siren?"

Blackfin shakes his head. "They are only female. I have not heard of a male siren. It is, however, a trait that can be passed through males." Strangely, he looks at Occolad, who isn't even looking at them.

Occolad eventually makes eye contact with him, feeling uneasy. "Uh. What?"

Blackfin turns his attention back to Entaria. "Nothing. I thought I heard something. Anyway, that amulet. It could not have done anything if you didn't have siren blood. It is the only way they could even send their vile magic through you."

"So, because I have their blood… they could activate my so-called powers? That's insane! I could never imagine my father's parents to be sirens or-"

"No." Blackfin shakes his head when she cuts off. He then turns the pages until he reaches the picture of the blindfolded woman from earlier.

"It is because of her. She is connected somehow. I have a feeling that it has something to do with your mother."

Entaria flinched at the mention of her mother. "The reason they took her. They must have needed her power, she must have siren blood. Must have passed it to you."

"How do you know all of this, Blackfin!" Entaria yells, slowly losing her bearings.

He simply stares at her calmly. Occolad backs away a bit just in case things get ugly.

The two stare down. "Entaria. It is best you get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning. You are still in shock from all of this. Please, calm down."

She doesn't push any further, eventually calming her heart rate.

Blackfin gets up from his chair and starts to leave the room. He stops at the doorway. "Now, I would like to see your form in the morning. So do not touch the amulet until we are ready for you to shift, alright? Goodnight you two." And with that he heads upstairs.

A long ten seconds go by before they hear his door close.

Occolad turns to Entaria, who is staring at the table.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs." Occolad gets up and gently grabs her arm. She lets him drag her out of the room before she tugs her arm away from him.

They go upstairs and go into the guest bedroom.

Occolad closes the door behind them and Entaria floats by the bed, looking into the mirror across.

Occolad watches in silence as she goes to the mirror and places both hands firmly on the surface.

"Why. Why does this have to happen to me." _Why MY family? WHY?_

She didn't notice Occolad standing behind her while she begins crying. He stares helplessly at her as she sobs.

"Entaria." He places a hand cautiously on her shoulder. He expects her to flinch but she does not.

"Occolad… why does this have to happen to me? I shouldn't have been so curious. I should have listened to my father. I shouldn't have gone out to the reef a second time." She rambles on and on.

"Entaria…"

"Father wouldn't be in trouble if I had just listened…"

"Entaria!"

He finally catches her attention. She turns to him and stares at him in an angry and upset rage.

"It wasn't your fault. Really it wasn't. If this amulet is as magic as Blackfin makes it sound, then you were meant to get it."

She looks down. "It called me. They called me. They dragged me to it. I could hardly sleep that night. It was as if it were calling my name."

"That's it. Maybe if it does have something to do with your mom… it may have been her. I know it sounds crazy, but it could be an explanation. The way he made it sound, how she was involved with this and sirens in general." He takes the amulet out of his shirt. "I have been getting strange feelings from it too. Have hope Entaria. Even if it isn't her, there may be a way for you to use this against them…"

"Like how huh? That red lady, Ularia. She was the one who activated it. How can you be sure it wasn't a trap?" Sadness sounds in her voice. She hits his chest in frustration and turns away, he doesn't even flinch.

"Because, she is different. I have ran into her a few times. That's how I recognize her. She was the only one who didn't try to kill me. But I dunno, it was just a thought…" He backs away, thinking.

Entaria goes to the bed and sighs. "Blackfin's right… I need sleep…" she says sitting. "Maybe tomorrow will be promising…" She sits down and stares at the floor silently. Occolad goes and sits next to her, not saying anything.

The room is silent. All except Entaria's forced breathing.

A few more silent moments went by, possibly a minute. Entaria sighs again, holding back the rest of her tears.

"I'm sorry for hitting you… I don't know what came over me…"

Occolad smirks. "I didn't even feel it. You're so weak" he says as he pokes her upper arm. She proceeds to smack his arm without regret this time. They just smirk evilly at each other and laugh.

"Thanks for helping me out… I don't think I would be alive if you weren't here…"

He looks at the wall, half smiling. "I guess I do make a large impact in your life, Mrs. Entaria."

Entaria blushes, remembering earlier. She turns away with a huff. "She made an assumption, so what."

He laughs and looks at her hair. "So magenta. So poofy."

She turns back to him, a complete flustered mess. "I know okay! My clip fell out when I first changed. Why must you torture me so much?"

"I'm just giving you a hard time. Anyway, I'm glad you trust me, most princesses would probably have me arrested on the spot."

"Hah for what, stealing? You're harmless!"

"Yea, but we are assumed to have stolen something every 12 hours. It's just a common fact. It's been awhile for me though, I don't know if I still have my streak going, it's been 12 hours at least." He looks down and shrugs. "I guess I will find out later."

Entaria becomes confused. "What do you mean you don't know? How would you not know if you have taken anything?"

They make eye contact. Occolad's smirk suddenly softens. "I'll tell you later." He leaves a baffled princess on the bed as he makes his way to his space on the floor.

"You need sleep, madam" Occolad jests.

Entaria rolls her eyes and pulls the blanket back, sliding under the covers. "Goodnight you weirdo."

"G'night Princess."

They both lay down in their respective spaces. Entaria lays on her back.

She stares at the ceiling and smiles to herself, her mind racing, until she finally falls asleep with happy thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_There is was again. The evil smiling that red woman had. Except now, it is… green. Cirene? Lady Cirene? Why is this dream happening? It has disappeared before any logical solutions came to mind._

 _Entaria realizes she is in complete darkness. Inside a large abyss, maybe. She looks up and sees a white light. Suddenly fearing the dark, she swims up to the light, for it is the only escape she can see. On her way up, she hears cackling from beneath._

 _Below is an army of shadowy sirens, red-eyed witches ready to bite into her tail for a meal. They hiss and snarl, making her move her fins quicker. As she approaches the light, she notices it is the sun._

' _Sunlight? The surface! I will suffocate!'_

 _She looks down and makes a quick decision. 'I must go up. At least I can hold my breath long enough, hopefully.' She takes a big breath and propels herself out of the water. She flies onto a flat surface, her sense of gravity completely shifted._

 _She flops helplessly away from the water to get away from the maniacal beasts. Their eyes burn with furious hunger._

' _Is this a cave?! There is nowhere for me to go!'_

 _The sunlight was gone, only a small shine through a hole. She suddenly realizes something._

' _I can't breathe!'_

 _She desperately reaches for the water, but the sirens snap at her. She must get a breath of water before she goes unconscious. But if she reaches in, they can grab her. Either way, she is dead._

 _Without thinking any further, she reaches for a handful of water, but a red hand with claws grasps her wrist. She goes to scream but cannot. The air is painful for her gill-like lungs._

 _The hand drags her into the water. Darkness envelops her body and she screams out. She struggles to get away from the strong grip of the sirens, but her attempts are futile._

Entaria jolts up with a start, letting out one last scream. Occolad is awake, but not able to comprehend the situation from tiredness. He rushes to her, thinking she is in trouble.

She is looking around frantically, it was just another nightmare.

"What's wrong!" Occolad asks quickly, eyes half open.

"I-I…" she huffs, shaking. "I think I h-had another nightmare.. Oh god…" She holds her head.

He rubs his eyes. "Is this gonna be a regular thing?" He tries to joke but immediately regrets being a smart ass.

She looks at him, terrified. "I really hope not. I'm sorry for waking you-"

He hugs her gently and she leans into him. "I'm such a burden…"

"No no, you're not. Really. I don't mind at all" he awkwardly assures her. She sighs, wiping away tears she just now felt.

"What do you dream about?"

"It… it's just… sirens…" She thinks for a long time. "Oh uh.. What time is it?"

"It's the middle of the night, Princess. You should go back to sleep." He lets go of her.

"Oh man…" He starts going back to his makeshift bed. "Wait…" she whimpers. He turns to her.

"Yes?"

She looks at her hands awkwardly, face flushed. "W-would you stay here? Y-you know, to wake me if I start getting loud again and um…"

He crosses his arms. "You're scared… Hah. Knew it."

She glares at him and he comes over, smiling and shaking his head. "Odd request but sure. It's a logical reason anyway."

He gets into the bed next to her and she lays down, curling up into a ball under the covers. They both notice how small the bed is for the two of them. They don't dare look at each other as he is forced to get as close to her as possible to keep from falling off.

"... Don't get any ideas…" he whispers. She turns, smacks him, and turns away from him back into her little ball form. "Wasn't really planning on it."

He laughs and goes right to sleep. She lays awake for a while, terrified to sleep again. After a while though, she finally drifts back into unconsciousness.

The next morning she slowly opens her eyes. The room is brightly lit, brightness making the walls radiate happiness.

She smiles to herself and sighs quietly, glad she didn't have another nightmare. She remembers that Occolad was in bed with her. She felt a hand tug on her stomach. He's got a hold on her, cheeky bastard.

 _Oh boy… here we go…_

She turns to look at him and sees his sleeping face. _Kinda cute… Agh! What am I thinking? It's Occolad for God's sake! Ew!_

However, she stares at him longer, studying his defined face. She turns her whole body to him, looking to see his shirt partially unbuttoned. _Poor bastard was probably too tired to take it off before he went to bed…_ She looks around his head and notices the door is standing wide open.

She jumps when she sees Mr. Blackfin pop his head into the room. "Ah you're awake!" he whispers. He smiles. "Did you two sleep well?"

Her face flushes. "I-I uh, had a nightmare and-"

He holds a hand up. "I know you didn't do anything. Just thought I would let you know that I made breakfast for you two, when you're ready." She thanks him awkwardly and he goes downstairs.

Entaria slowly slides out of the bed, careful not to wake the beast and he grumbles. She swims to the vanity and stares at herself, Occolad snoring in the background.

Entaria proceeds to fix her hair as best she can without her handy hairclip. _Had to be the hairclip…_

She stares at herself silently for a long time, taking note of how worn she looks after just a few days. She shakes her head and turns to Occolad. "Guess I should wake him up…" she mumbles to herself as she swims to him silently.

She shakes him lightly. He halfway opens his eyes then shuts them again. "Piss off…" he groans. She continues to push him until he is flat on his back, shirt and blanket disheveled. His shirt is folded back and his chest is more exposed than earlier.

Looking at his shirt she notices something odd about the scaled skin on his chest. She lets out a silent gasp and covers her mouth when she sees he has a large scar trailing down from the center.

She continues to stare at it as he wakes up. Occolad stares at her, getting more and more pissed. "What… why are you staring at me, I'm up okay? Jeez."

He starts to sit up, hair a mess and completely groggy. He notices his shirt is loose and quickly shuts the opening.

He buttons his shirt faster than Entaria could ever imagine possible. He meets her blank stare and realizes what happened.

"You… saw my scar didn't you…" Entaria nods and looks away, not sure if she should have reacted at all. He sighs.

"It's alright, it's just a scar." Occolad scoots to the edge of the bed. "It looks worse than it actually is… heh good thing I'm an Abyssian… it's a usual thing..." he whispers as he looks at the door. "I'm hungry…" he starts, avoiding the topic from going any further.

Entaria fidgets with her hands. "M-mr. Blackfin made breakfast… he said to go downstairs when we're ready…"

Occolad avoids eye contact as he heads to the doorway, ruffling his hair and tossing it to the side. Entaria watches as he does so, not sure how she feels about it.

He stops at the doorway, glancing back at her. "I'm fucking hungry…"

She sighs and shakes her head, following him down the hall at a distance. He glances back at her every so often, making her uneasy.

They are met with a happy atmosphere. "Ah! Hello you two! Good morning, Miss Entaria. Occolad." Blackfin places two plates of food on the table next to one that is mostly cleared. The two sit down awkwardly, trying to forget the last two minutes.

Occolad ignores the feeling and immediately lunges at the food, inhaling it. Entaria watches with a sickened glare. He smiles with his mouth full of food, some falling onto the table.

Entaria fixes her posture. "Have some manners, this isn't your home."

He huffs at her and swallows his food. "Wow sensitive. Says the girl checking me out while I was asleep" She rolls her eyes, face flushed.

Blackfin clears his throat and looks at Entaria. "Now, anyway… I would like to observe your siren form when you are done here. I truly believe we can see how the amulet affects you from up close. Also, we need to do this as early as possible. Cheili came by this morning to warn me that Cirene has made an announcement early in the morning."

This got the attention of both kids.

"Cirene plans on entering everyone's homes for an 'inspection.' I fear it may be earlier than that, but we must make sure you are safe to change before you leave town."

Entaria takes a bite of food before she speaks. "Are we supposed to leave now then, where everyone can see? What if she follows me? And what if we come across sirens outside?"

Blackfin smiles warmly at her. "Do not worry, little guppy. This is why we need to see how you react as a siren. If you can control it enough, you can use it as a weapon."

"A weapon?!" Entaria whispers loudly. Occolad stares at her in disbelief. "Actually, that makes sense. It would keep me from being a constant bodyguard." This earns him a glare.

"Excuse you, but I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself even when not a huge ravenous monster."

Occolad chuckles to himself. "Whatever you say, Princess. Then don't bother me when you're surrounded by twelve thousand of those _beautiful_ ladies." He shoves the last bite of food in his mouth and leans back in his chair with arms crossed.

Oh how she just hates his snarky attitude. "Fine whatever,"

Blackfin sighs. "You two need to calm down. You will need each other, since he is one of the few who know about your ability. If you cannot control it enough in a situation, he may have to coax your powers away. This is why we need to look at it now."

Entaria forces her rage down. _He has a point. I shouldn't get into a fight by myself if I can't keep from becoming a rampaging monster._

"So when are we gonna do this thing?" Occolad asks nonchalantly.

Entaria finishes her food quickly and gets up. "Now. Let's get this over with, I kinda want to know now…"

Mr. Blackfin smiles and gets up. "Fine. Let's go then. Occolad, do you have the amulet?"

Occolad thinks, then pulls it out of his shirt pocket, slightly tense from when he woke up. Entaria looked away when he does so, also remembering.

Occolad holds up the amulet and Blackfin takes it. "Thank you, son. Now, into the backyard with you two. The door is through that walkway." He points to a door sharing a corner with the icebox.

They both go to the door and go outside into the early morning. "What time is it…"

Occolad looks around at the open yard of fine rocks and trimmed vegetation. "Uh… about six in the morning. I think."

Entaria shrugs her shoulders and waits for Blackfin. "Guess it's better we do this earlier now…"

Blackfin comes outside with the amulet, the siren book, and a hand mirror. "Now, would you please put this on."

He hands her the amulet, but she's hesitant. Blackfin stares at her as she just looks at it. "What if I can't control it.. What if I change too fast. What if I can't at all?"

He puts it in her hand. "Well we are going to find out, now aren't we?" A slight jolt of energy flows through her hand when she takes it. She flinches but doesn't feel any pain this time.

"I guess I already got use to the pain…"

"Well, it already ran its course. I just needs the connection now." Entaria just looks at Blackfin and backs up, putting it over her head. She waits.

Nothing.

Nothing happens.

Only a slight tingling flows through occasionally, but she hardly notices it.

"Uh… should she be changing?" Occolad whispers to Blackfin. Blackfin watches her closely.

"Just wait for it…"

Entaria looks at her hands, waiting for something to happen.

"Uh… do I have to do something or…?"

"Try closing your eyes, dear" Blackfin says.

She does so and focuses on that energy. Suddenly, light flashes through her senses. When she opens her eyes, she sees only the two men looking at her, waiting. When she closes them again, she somehow feels for the energy.

A siren-shaped figure outlines her mind, almost startling her. It is such a familiar shape, but she cannot figure out what or who it could be.

A quick burst of pain shoots through her appendages, making her yelp and open her eyes.

Occolad jumps and almost goes to her, but is stopped by Blackfin, who doesn't take his gaze off of her. "Let her handle it." Occolad continues to watch helplessly.

Entaria cringes as she feels spines and claws form, her elbow fins growing longer and sharper. Her shoulders burn as spiky thorns poke through the surface, but somehow keeping from piercing flesh.

A few more agonizing moments pass and she is thrown to the ground, unable to balance herself. She holds herself up with her shaking arms.

"Entaria?" Blackfin slowly approaches, waiting for a response. Entaria's hair covers her entire face.

As Blackfin gets another foot closer, her face shoots up to glare at him menacingly, bright blue eyes with newly slitted pupils exposed. She bares fangs angrily.

Blackfin backs up a little, analyzing the area for anyone peeking. Entaria slithers weakly to her original upwards position. She towers taller than before.

"Entaria" the old man says again, this time more powerfully.

She cocks her head to the side and her hair floats away from her snake-like face. Occolad shudders at the slightly familiar sight.

She shakes her head slightly, regaining control over her thoughts.

Entaria looks at her hands, elegant claws defining the slender shape of her fingers. She feels her teeth with her tongue, surprised at the increased length. Her teeth poke her newly shaped tongue and she jumps, throwing her hand over her mouth.

"Wh-what… I'm so…" she stops. Her voice is slightly more gruff than before. "My v-voice…"

She looks at her hands again as Blackfin comes over with the hand mirror. "Here…" he says handing it to her, not taking his attention away from her expressions.

Entaria shakily takes the mirror and looks into it, shocked by the sight. Her ears have sharper points, cheekbones more defined, teeth sharp, eyes intimidating. She slowly puts down the mirror and sees Occolad staring at her in awe.

They make eye contact for a long time until he smirks with an evil frown. "Heck yea! Evil demon woman on our side!" She jumps, offended by his remark.

"Hush, do not startle her. We do not know what state she can go into" Blackfin hushes.

Entaria takes another look at her fins and arms. "It… doesn't hurt anymore…"

Occolad laughs triumphantly to himself, happy about having a killer colleague. Something sent a twinge of anger through Entaria's body, and she felt vulnerable.

Suddenly, she loses control and blacks out for a moment. She comes to a few seconds later, pinned on the ground facing down by a great force.

"Don't… struggle Entaria…" Blackfin grumbles loudly.

She looks back as far as she can at him and feels her hands are held tightly behind her back, preventing her from moving much.

Blackfin scolds Occolad. "Don't taunt her! She still has to learn to control the siren temper. You could have been torn apart."

Entaria looks up at Occolad, who appears to have been in a state of shock for a while. He just stared at her, wide eyed.

"Sooooo cooool" he whispers.

"Occolad! This isn't time for games!" Blackfin scolds again. Occolad sighs and crosses his arms. "Fine, you old coot."

Blackfin releases his grip on the girl, helping her up. "You are quite the predator, dear. Now you just need to learn to control it."

Entaria messes with her mangled hair. "How in the world am I going to control this? It isn't even my own body! I tried to kill him, Blackfin!"

Blackfin places a hand on her spikey shoulder. "You, dear, have more potential than you think. Most new sirens have no control whatsoever. You are more conscious of your actions than they, making you very different from them. With some practice, you can use their powers against them, smartly I mean."

"So even though i am PHYSICALLY different, I have more of an ability than them?"

Blackfin nods. She looks at her claws warily. _I can do this… you can do this. You're a princess with powers, stay cool. You can do this._


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay so the first thing you need to do is gather all your energy into the center of your body and concentrate on 'shrinking' to your normal size." Blackfin flips through several pages in the siren book. "I'm… pretty sure that's what this means…"

Occolad reads over Blackfin's shoulder. "What is THAT?"

Blackfin is obviously annoyed with Occolad's easily amused attitude. "That is the siren and her being…"

"Nice!"

Entaria facepalms. "God… such an idiot…"

"Excuse me?"

Entaria's expression changes to a psychotic smile, making her jump and regain her terrified face. "Ah! It keeps fighting me!"

"Relax, dear. You just have to exercise your power levels up and down."

She nods shakily, trying her hardest to trust Blackfin. Entaria closes her eyes and concentrates on fluctuating her powers enough.

The men watch as she loses control, changing from one form to the other rapidly.

"Careful, Entaria. Don't strain yourself, take it easy…" Blackfin mumbles.

After a while, Entaria gets use to the feeling and controls the energy more freely, feeling around her essence for secrets.

A good amount of time goes by, and Blackfin leaves the two to make travel lunches. Occolad feels uneasy. "Don't leave me here with her! What if she attacks me?"

Entaria growls at him and Blackfin smiles. "Don't worry, she will be fine for a few minutes. I won't be long. Take a break, both of you."

Blackfin goes inside and Occolad looks at Entaria. She sits on the ground, playing with the amulet. Occolad cautiously sits by her. "Careful, you might agitate it" he jests.

She bumps his arm tiredly. "I have enough control… dipshit…"

They laugh to themselves when suddenly a sharp twinge flows through her body.

Occolad notices her flinching. "What's wrong!"

She holds on to the amulet, staring off into the distance. Her eyes get wide as they change into siren pupils. "There's… going to be a problem… something is going to happen… Occolad…" she whispers looking at him. "We have to leave."

Blackfin suddenly rushes back outside. He goes over to the corner of the house, checking around the corner. He comes back quicker than he left, heading to the door. "You two need to leave. They are coming up to the house."

Occolad rushes to get up. He holds a hand to Entaria. "I'm afraid to ask, but who?"

Entaria takes his hand and gets up. "Cirene."

He stares at her in disbelief. Blackfin hurries them along. "You must change back now, Entaria. And you both need supplies before they get to the door."

Entaria panics. "But.. how am I supposed to change back? I can barely control it!"

Mr. Blackfin gives her a reassuring smile. "Just focus my dear, I will gather supplies for you and keep them at bay. Concentrate on your escape. They may be able to sense you." He hurries inside to gather their things.

Entaria places her hands on her head. "Oh man, I think I attracted them!" she loudly whispers. Occolad goes to peek over the fence. "Damn, they're closer than I thought! Come on, Princess. We gotta go."

"Occolad! I am still trying to change back! They can track me down as long as I'm like this."

He stops to think. "We can worry about getting you out of the town walls after we get out of their sight. You just keep trying and I'll help him."

Occolad quickly sneaks inside to help the old man, and Entaria stays near the door to try to figure out how to change.

 _If I take off the amulet, I might have the powers ripped from me. For some reason, I know it will hurt. Can't take the chance right now._

About a minute later, Occolad comes back outside. In his hands are two napsacks full of items and the book tucked under his arm. Blackfin quickly rushes to close the door behind Occolad.

"Listen to me Entaria. You both must get out when they are not looking. I will stall long enough for you to get away, even though they will catch on soon after. Get out of town, far away from here. Go into the abyss if you must. Please, train your powers and be safe. Come back here when you know things have calmed down, I want to see you both in good health."

Entaria is on the verge of tears. "Mr. Blackfin, I'm so sorry you were dragged into this."

He winks at her. "Don't worry dear, next time you visit, you will be ready to know what I know. For now, keep yourselves alive."

Without thinking, Entaria hugs him tightly, careful not to jab him with her spikes. "Thank you, Mr. Blackfin. I won't let you down."

The old man returns the hug, letting go only when he hears a knock on his door. "Now go, I'll distract them. Keep her safe, Occolad. Goodbye." He shuts the door and rushes calmly to the front door.

Entaria stares at the door, becoming more and more upset as the seconds passed. She only left her trance when she felt a hand tug on her spikey arm. "Come on, you sappy Pufferfish. We need to go."

Occolad hands her a pack and leads her up over the side fence. They sneak quietly to the corner of the house and Occolad watches the exchange around the corner. Cirene is surrounded by three guards and does not look too happy.

"Blackfin, I believe you have some explaining to do" she sternly states.

"Well hello, Empress. I do not know what you are talking about. I am sure I paid all of my taxes for this block, and the next even."

Cirene suddenly grabs the old man's shirt collar, a strange pale green light coming from her eyes, baring her small fangs. "Tell me. Where. The. Princess. Is."

Blackfin, really fearing for his life this time, grips at her wrist. "I… do not know… of such things…"

Cirene lets out what almost sounds like a growl and throws him to the ground. "If you will not tell me where she is, then I will find her myself." She points into the house and the three guards wield spears, storming through the doorway. "I am tired of your ignorant act, Blackfin, you bastard. He was right about you, you untrustworthy piece of scum!"

Blackfin slowly gets up, staring her down. "He has always been a good king. Never has he said such a thing negative about his head Vassal." Entaria covers her mouth, realizing who Blackfin really was now. Occolad listens, noting to ask her about it later.

"Silence, you are but a mere, filthy servant now!" Cirene adjusts her cape angrily and storms inside, glass items can be heard smashing on the ground.

Blackfin waves to Occolad and they make their way to the nearby bushes carefully. Entaria looks back at Blackfin and his sad gaze. Memories of the day she left her father floods her mind, but she forces them aside as she makes her escape.

Her spines catch on the coral plants and Occolad has to wiggle them off of her without making noise. They instantaneously speed through the shrubs down the slope, hopeful to get far enough to come out and cover more ground.

The two get to the bottom of the slope, then all of a sudden hear a loud roar from Blackfin's house. Entaria looks back, seeing something she has never seen before. The essences of everyone in that house. While four of them are a blue tint, a red hue sticks out from the crowd. That red figure slams open the front door and races to the hill, three of the blues close behind.

Occolad grabs her arm again, this time tugging more forcefully. "We need to go!" and they swim around the corner. Entaria sees a strange figure in the corner of her eye but concentrates on her panic.

They flip their fins as fast as they can, heading into the main town. A roar is heard from behind them.

With quick thinking, Occolad drags Entaria in front of Blackfin's shop. Cheili follows them around the corner out of nowhere, wondering what all the ruckus is about.

"Hey! What's going on out here!" Cheili yells, holding a few books.

Occolad looks behind them, shushing the girl. "Cirene is crazy, she's chasing us! We need to get out of here undetected."

Cheili quickly sets her books by the front door and signals them to follow her behind the houses and shops. "I was wondering why the guards were out. They're everywhere and will attack you on sight most likely. You can't go straight through."

Cheili seems to be quite calm seeing Entaria in this form.

Entaria nods and ducks behind objects to hide her spikes. "So we have to go all the way around?"

"Just until we get to where we came" Occolad reminds her. "That's our ticket out of here. They keep those gates tightly secured."

Loud crashes are heard from the other side of the house they are hiding behind. "FIND THEM YOU IDIOTS!" a gruff voice roars. Entaria can only assume it is Cirene's angry yell.

A sudden weight Entaria did not notice was pushing down on her was lifted. Cheili guides the two past houses, out of sight from unsuspecting citizens and guards. Entaria rounds a corner when she sees Cirene, calmly searching.

She feels the vile woman's eyes lock onto her. Entaria swore she saw slitted pupils and a flash in her eyes, but was unsure from such a distance.

Suddenly, Entaria is filled with dread. The water around her becomes solid but somehow still traversable.

Cirene's gloved hand is out from underneath the large purple cloak. _Is she holding me with magic? How is this possible!_

Cheili and Occolad move their mouths, as if screaming at her but no sound comes out. Entaria holds out a hand to Occolad's outstretched arm.

Nothing. She feels nothing. Her senses are completely shot. Cirene is creeping closer and closer as pressure on the princess's chest increases.

 _~Give me the amulet~_ an aggressive voice inside her head demands.

Entaria pulls away as hard as she can, breaking free from the trance, yelling.

Occolad sees that something strange is happening and takes the opportunity to grab the girl. Almost immediately, a small sword barely misses Entaria.

Entaria scrambles away with the other two in a panic. Her spines start to ache but she pushes the thought to the side.

They come closer to the open area they came to town through. Somehow they manage to get ahead of the raging woman behind them. They turn corners and thrust themselves over obstacles, barely avoiding the sight of a few townsfolk.

Occolad goes farther ahead when they reach the bush covering the escape route. "Entaria! You won't fit!" he yells as he uncovers the hole.

Cheili is in a panic, staying nearby to watch for Cirene. "Sh-she's over there" she shakily whispers. "Please hurry."

Entaria struggles. "I know I know! I'm working on it…"

She concentrates hard enough for her spines to glow faintly, but they go back to normal as quick as they started. Entaria's breathing is heavy.

"Hey, Princess. You need to hurry." Before she could glare at him angrily, a crazed voice rings out.

"Oh my dear Princess. Where are you? I MUST know your name! I only want to get to know you."

Entaria tries even harder. Occolad waits impatiently for her to change. Her consciousness suddenly becomes light, almost as if she were in a dream. The amulet glows more and more. Occolad is fed up with waiting and suddenly just snatches the amulet, ripping it off her neck.

A flash of light shines as Entaria regains her bearings, feeling much more vulnerable as electric pain shoots through her body. The other two stare at her as she twitches in pain, but regains her bearings yet again.

Cheili becomes more uneasy as she watches an angry beast creep closer to their location. "G-guys!"

Her arms are shaking as she heads to the hole in the wall.

"Finally! Let's go!" Occolad cheers. He looks at Cheili. "Are you coming with us?"

Cheili shakes her head. "I must stay and tend to the sh-shop. Focus on getting to where you need to go. I'll s-stall for you."

"C-cheili…" Entaria whimpers weakly.

"Go now. This is goodbye but we will meet again."

Entaria quickly hugs the little girl. "Thank you. We will come back, I promise you. Take good care of Blackfin." Occolad, irritated, drags Entaria into the hole. The two girls wave at each other until a loud growl is heard. Occolad covers the holes back up with the coral shrub and they leave.

Entaria glances one last time at Cheili turning to distract the vile woman. "Where are they!" the familiar voice roars. The noise reverberates off the walls, causing Entaria to cover her ears. She could not hear anything else. However, Occolad did not seem affected.

She pushes the thought to the side with all the others and grabs her pack from Occolad. They race through the beautiful small cavern until they reach the other side of the wall.

The commotion becomes more distant as they escape. Occolad and Entaria swim into a small crevasse and wait.

When he deems it safe, Occolad cautiously floats out into the open. "Okay… We're safe… for now…" He turns to her. "Entaria? Are you alright?"

Entaria is shivering, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "I'm fine... I just hope Cheili is okay…"

Occolad places his hand on her now normal shoulder. "I'm sure she's okay. Cirene seemed to only want us, not even harming anyone else."

"I hope you're right... " She looks at the amulet, the chain broken. "So I guess the only way to stop it is to destroy it?"

He shrugs. "Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind, kind of on impulse I guess." The golden material glows as she tries to tie it back together. She pulls one hand back as the strands magically mend back together. It stops glowing.

"It's like it never happened" Occolad whispers. He shrugs and adjusts his pack. "Well… Time to move onward. I know it's not too safe, but we have to go towards a whirlpool area."

"What? A whirlpool? Are you insane?" she yells weakly.

"Eh, it's the only landmarker I know that will get me to the next place. Besides, we could use a little more danger." He grins creepily. Entaria leans away from him, concerned for his well-being.

She sighs. "Fine. I trust you. But don't expect me to jump into one of those things. I will hurt you." She pokes a finger at his face.

They glare at each other then laugh. Both of them quietly discuss the previous excitement as they followed a low cliff outlining the open ocean next to them.


	9. Lotsa words beware

**Hi fellow readers-of-fanfic! Hopefully you are actually liking my story and I would like to thank you for actually reading this garbage. I would like to start off by saying that it can be a while in between chapters. Basically, I'm just trying to survive my first semester of University. (It's actually going better than I thought so...)**

 **Also, I am a Music Education Major, which means even MORE of my time is wasted. Not wasted, but whatever. My major requires me to be here for 5 years instead of the usual 4. Blah blah blah, Recaria is rambling about useless crap. Yadda yadda, I know.**

 **Just wanted to give an update. I am happy to see that more than just me and my friend are reading this. My other story "Light and Dark" is shit so I may just trash it, FYI.**

 **Okay sooooooooooo...**

 **If anyone has questions, please ask. I know not everyone has an account on here so you can find me on tumblr. Just search "Recarian" or "Drawangle" and it should come up. (Picture is the red siren lady, Ularia, from my story :) for me, it is the only thing that comes up. Or even Recarian on Facebook (There is a page and a full profile (Recaria Empana), both are me). If I make typos or if something doesn't make sense, tell me. I tend to overlook small, weird, things.**

 **Please do ask though, I would like to do some fun stuff on here that doesn't just involve me trying to bullshit a story I have in my head.**

 ***Chomps on granola bar***

 **Okay so that's all I have for now. See you maybe in the next chapter! Love you babes~**


	10. Chapter 9

The swim away from Tideton seemed a little too casual for Entaria's taste. However, it also seemed that no one was coming near them because of Occolad. Were people afraid of him? Are they really that prejudice against Abyssians?

She had heard stories of how barbarous and sneaky they are, but she has never felt safer around anyone before. She actually cares for the guy.

Entaria glances at Occolad every so often. Sometimes he would glance back at her, wondering why she keeps doing that, but just ignores it. Deep in thought, Entaria wonders why he helped her in the first place, since he's such a "terror" among her people.

The duo was at least a two hours swim away from Tideton, the abyss edge slowly becoming more and more shallow. In fact, the entire scene began to change. The new area is quite peaceful and beautiful compared to Tideton's grim atmosphere.

A giant rock structure catches her eye. "Occolad, what's that?" she asks as she points.

Seemingly caught in deep thought, he jumps. Then he gives her that mischievous smirk. "Oh. Well, let's go see then."

Entaria looks at him, concerned. But she follows him anyway.

He leads her around a corner, where they can see more of the structure. It isn't as tall as she expected it to be, probably the height of a small house.

His hands point at the shitty entrance as if he is proudly presenting something he made.

Entaria just stares at him in confusion.

Occolad smiles nervously. "Uh…. Yea this is what's left of the first old orphanage I was in so-"

Entaria sigh. "I see. Are you that proud of it?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Nah, just…. I feel almost at home. Even though I was here for two months before a boulder smashed the entrance."

Sure enough, a huge ass rock was right around the corner. Of course.

Entaria adjusts the pack on her shoulder and curiously swims to the boulder, looking around the broken corner. "There's still a bed frame."

Occolad quickly follows. "Oh, yea that was the really mean old lady's sleeping area. She was killed by the collapsed ceiling."

He seemed too happy about it. "... did you do it?"

He glares at her and laughs. "You think guppy sized me was strong enough? I think not."

She shrugs and smirks. "Never know."

They move onwards down a path that descends into a large colorful valley of coral. Entaria gazes at the beautiful sight as she spots a few huts in the distance.

Occolad floats down the deeper water."That's where we're going." Entaria follows behind.

As they come closer to the buildings, a large rock wall catches her eye. Then a swirl of bubbles rising to the surface. "And let me guess… whirlpool…"

Occolad winks at her. "Precisely!"

She groans as they get closer to a fence surrounding the small town.

"Halt! What is your purpose!" A group of three guards block a large gate leading to the whirlpool.

Occolad clears his throat. "uh, we are just passing through!"

The obvious leader of the three approaches them. "You are not in a protected caravan. We were given orders to assume anyone with a group of 3 or less is considered unsafe to pass unless given special orders from a member of royalty or high order during the season of high tide."

Entaria looks at Occolad. "High tide?"

Occolad nods. "When water on the surface is higher than it is suppose to be. It puts pressure on the crevasse where this specific whirlpool starts."

"Wow you know all this?"

He shrugs. "Use to live in the orphanage here." Entaria nods.

The leading guard shoos them away from the gate. "Besides. The gates of most towns are under extreme caution because of the Siren situation. It is difficult to let you pass without special permission."

Occolad thinks. "But what if she is the daughter of the Eastern King?"

The guard laughs. "She is not around. She has been run off. Rumor is she's dead because she didn't know how to take care of herself."

"But I am his daughter! I am Entaria!" she yells, pissed and offended.

The guards all burst out laughing. One falls to the ground while the other tries to help him get up, falling down himself. "Hahaha yea right. Get lost kids."

The two angrily storm away as the grown ass men laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe this! Word is getting around quicker than I thought! Father must be so embarrassed and ashamed…"

Occolad smiles to himself as he floats around the whirlpool wall. Entaria glares at him. "What are you doing?"

"Going through the whirlpool."

"Uh… excuse me? Are you TRYING to get us killed?"

He glances back slyly. "If that was true, we wouldn't be here."

"You know what, although I'm a monster, I'm at least civilized. I am NOT going through that vortex of death."

Occolad is already swimming around the wall. "Alright suit yourself. I'll go have a decent meal and a place to sleep while you get sliced in half by Cirene's awesome machete."

After a moment of silence, Entaria reluctantly follows, cursing under her breath.

They approach a small opening in the protective wall around the back. Why didn't they keep up with maintaining the wall if it is such a dangerous place? She takes note to have Father take care of it later.

Entaria follows Occolad through the small hole. He stops to make sure no one sees them then gets out, holding onto a rail.

Entaria emerges and her hair is immediately whipped around. "I can't see!"

Occolad quickly pulls her hair together and she holds onto it with one hand, and the other gripping his arm. Toned arms. "Why do I have so much hair…" The sound of the whirlpool almost drowned her voice.

"Okay so we need to go down there." He points to an opening down below with railings wrapping around the vortex perimeter.

"Down there?! I thought we just needed to go around?"

Occolad shakes his head. "Most of the town is underground."

Entaria groans. "Alright… let's just focus on not dying…"

The pressure of the swirling whirlpool pulls on their tail fins but they power through. Entaria ends up holding onto a rail with both hands, not caring about her hair.

Occolad slides carefully ahead to check the next set of railing when he hears a crack.

Entaria looks down at the small rail she is holding onto as it makes a lot of noise. Suddenly, the end closest to Occolad breaks off.

The railing is hanging by a bolt and Entaria quickly goes back to the previous stable rail.

"I can't get over there!" she screams.

Occolad tries to reach over but his end of the rail begins to loosen. They really need to get this fixed.

Occolad starts to look for a safe solution. Then he looks at her bag. "Hey! Try out your amulet!"

She glares at him. "Are you serious?! I can barely control it!"

"It's the quickest thing I could think of! And it could be good practice!" The roaring of the whirlpool gets louder.

She hesitates. "Do it!" he yells.

Entaria sighs then reaches into her bag with a free hand. "Okay I have it!"

But she loses her grip and the amulet flies into the vortex.

"No! No no!" Entaria immediately jumps into the whirlpool without thinking.

Occolad takes a moment to process what just happened. "W-wait! Are you fucking crazy?!"

He waits to see if she shows up, preparing to jump in himself.

Almost instantaneously, there is a flash of green, a force pushes him away, and they are down at the entrance they were trying to reach. He is flung down a long tunnel and lands hard on the stone flooring.

A large shadow he can only assume is Entaria flops down near him. The siren's body flashes and changes back into the small girl Occolad was more familiar with.

He quickly pulls himself over to her lifeless body. "No no come on. Wake up." He shakes her shoulder.

Entaria slowly rolls on her back, opening her eyes. "Oh god, what happened?"

Occolad sighs with relief and helps her up slowly. "You got us out of there. I thought you were a goner once you jumped in."

She looks at him with a confused expression. "I did what?"

They slowly swim down the corridor towards poor lighting. "You went into the whirlpool after your amulet. You're insane!" He laughs. "But that was awesome!"

Entaria blushes. "Oh my god I went into that thing? Why didn't you stop me! I could have died!"

He shrugs. "You think I didn't try? You're too quick."

She looks back then down at the amulet in her hand. "At least we made it through… I don't want to do that again…"

They silently make their way out of the cave-like path into an underground town.

Occolad turns and points to the town. "Welcome to Benthic. Home of the second largest ocean dweller orphanage of this region."

She looks around in wonder at a covered town, then at him. "So this is basically your hometown?"

He thinks. "Kind of. You can think of it like that. I was only here for about seven years. After that, I snuck out the back gate and went straight down into the Abyss region."

"Oh…" Entaria looks down. "It must have been nice being able to go wherever you wanted as a kid. I was always stuck at home with Father."

Occolad starts to swim down a path into town. "Well not really, not when you have to survive on your own. You got parental care and even more than that. I had to keep my eyes down when I went near anyone bigger than me. We fought for food and hideouts."

Entaria keeps silent.

They make their way into town quietly and approach a slightly larger hut a little ways in.

Occolad leans in to whisper to Entaria. "Okay, listen. The people we are here to see… I'm not too keen of them, and I'm not sure how things will be with them… they're very… umm…" Suddenly the door swings open.

"Well well. If it isn't Occolad."

A beautiful bleach blonde, light purple colored woman stands tall in the doorway. "I thought I saw you sneaking around out here." She crosses her arms.

Occolad sighs. "Hi, Feltia. We need a few favors from you guys. Now I know it's been a long time and-"

Feltia suddenly gasps. "Princess?! Oh my! Occolad! I didn't think you would bring a girl of royalty home!"

Entaria shyly waves. Occolad, obviously irritated, waves his arms. "No it's not like that. We just need your help then we'll be on our way and-"

"Oh nonsense. You're staying here until things clear up." She drags them through the door and shuts it quickly behind them. "You shouldn't be out there anyway. The town's leader has been looking for you, Occolad. He wants your head on a plate."

Occolad groans. "Still? Can't he get over a few measly pieces of jewelry? It's not like I was the one who killed his wife. Besides, that was a long time ago. How is he still on about that?"

Entaria glares at him. "You did what?" This gets her a scoff.

"He did let go of it, but he heard you were still alive! He is old and only wants to arrest you. Maybe kill you I dunno. Either way, you need to hide out here. They have the gates blocked."

He laughs. "Not the whirlpool."

Feltia sighs and smirks. "How did I know you would go through at high tide. You never change, little man." She gently punches him in the arm and they laugh.

Feltia looks at Entaria. "So what was your name again, sweetie?"

"Entaria. And I had no idea he was such a criminal in more than one place."

Occolad groans. Feltia glances at him, smiling at Entaria. "Oh please, he has been the sneakiest member of our group. Well known as a slippery thief throughout the entire region.

Occolad stares out the window, checking for guards through the curtains. "I'm not like that anymore. It was survival, and you know that."

Entaria frowns. "A group?"

Feltia smirks then yells through the room. "Koda! Occolad's back! And he brought a friend!"

Occolad groans yet again. "Great."

A crash can be heard and a peppy sky blue girl with long black hair slams into the room, almost knocking over a table.

Her bright blue eyes light up at the new and familiar faces. "Oh my gosh hi!" She zooms to Occolad and hugs him tightly. "Occolad you came back! I thought you were dead!"

Occolad shoves her off of him. "Yea yea missed you too, kiddo. But no, I'm just wanted."

Feltia rolls her eyes. "Koda I told you he just has an arrest bounty."

Koda looks sad. "Oh… right…" She looks at the princess. "Hello! You- oh my gosh! You're the Eastern princess!"

Entaria awkwardly curtsies. "Sort of but yes…" Koda takes Entaria's hands. "You are alive!"

Feltia shoos the girl away and looks at Entaria. "I thought your hair looks different?"

Entaria feels her hair. "Y-yea I usually have this part clipped up. But… I lost it before I left home."

Koda becomes emotional. "Oh that's so sad!"

Feltia coughs. "Well, you need not worry about that right now. I'm sure you guys are hungry."

They both nod.

Koda bows her head and rushes out of the room.

Feltia points to a table. "Please sit. I'm sure you guys are tired. She will make you some dinner then we will show you to rooms."

Occolad raises a brow.

She sighs. "We run a bed and breakfast, dumbass. Read the sign."

Sure enough, there's a sign right outside the door.


	11. Chapter 10

Koda comes out with two plates of food. She sets one in front of each of them.

Occolad immediately shoves food into his mouth. Entaria cringes then thanks Koda. "I didn't think about food until now. Haven't had time to even worry about that."

"Yea, probably because you keep shifting" Occolad mumbles through food.

Feltia becomes interested. "Shifting?"

Occolad swallows his food whole. "It's okay to tell them. As nasty as they can be, we can trust them." They all glare at him.

Entaria hesitates. Then brings out the amulet. The two girls stare at it in awe. "So long story short, I can turn into a siren."

Koda gasps. "You mean… one of THOSE monsters?"

Entaria nods. "I found this after disobeying my Father and going out into the deep reef."

"You aren't allowed in the deep part?" Feltia asks. Entaria shakes her head. "That's where Father found the sirens last. But I was drawn there by the amulet."

Koda's eyes glitter with excitement. Feltia however, is deep in thought. "So you were wondering what group I was talking about."

The sudden switch catches Entaria's attention. "Yes actually." Occolad grumbles.

Feltia smiles at the girl. "The three of us use to travel, just after we left the orphanage. We would travel from town to town, begging for food, stealing if we had to. We came across a man who knew of easy money."

Occolad mumbles louder. "Blackfin…" Entaria glances at him. "Mr. Blackfin?"

Occolad pokes at his half empty plate. "... He had just been kicked from your castle a few years prior. He knew of all the siren whereabouts and knew of future attacks. Which makes perfect sense now that we know he was head Vassal."

Entaria stares at the table. "What… what did you guys do?"

Feltia shrugs. "We hunted sirens. Well, weaker ones. Occolad here withdrew from our group just before he left. See, this place was our hideout. I'm surprised he would come back here after all that."

Occolad chuckles weakly. "I had a bad feeling…"

"So, was that how you knew Ularia?" Entaria asks.

Occolad freezes. "Y-yes. But no matter how much trouble she caused me… she never attacked me…"

Feltia reaches over and takes some of his food. "So you're telling me you lied about being attacked by the greatest siren warrior in the entire ocean?"

He bares teeth, becoming more and more annoyed. "I didn't say she attacked me. I said her little posse did. I probably wasn't even worth her time."

Koda sits across from Entaria. "I still believe you were a great fighter Occolad, we didn't do too well after you left."

Feltia eats the food silently. Tension fills the water.

He raises a brow. "Did you guys continue?"

Koda shakes her head. "We quit not too long after. We have just been doing small jobs here and there until-" Feltia grabs her friend's arm.

"No more. Let them finish their food then take them to the guest rooms." Koda nods, knowing she almost accidentally crossed a line.

Entaria finishes quickly. Occolad eats a little more then pushes the plate away.

Koda guides them upstairs quietly while Feltia tends to the kitchen.

Koda shows them Entaria's room first. It is a lovely, small open room with a vanity on one end and a one mermaid bed on the other.

Koda closes the door behind the three of them. "Um… I'm sorry about Feltia just a while ago. She has had a rough time after you left… we had a hard time living in this town and the odd jobs we did? Well… she got desperate and went behind my back and did some… night work…"

Occolad's eyes go wide. "You mean like… prostitution? Can merfolk even do that?" Entaria slaps his arm, which hurts a lot with her new half siren strength.

"Okay jeez sorry sorry… I'm just really shocked she would do that…"

Koda nods sadly. "Well, she was also… sent… to the surface…"

Occolad whispers "The SURFACE?! Was she mad? You didn't stop her?"

"I know, I didn't know about it until she came back from the surface bruised and filled with regret. She cried for almost a week. She did have a lot of money though, so we bought this place and I made her vow to start over and never go back to that again. She still won't tell me who abused her like that… but we don't talk about it anymore."

Entaria covers her mouth. "I didn't realize something like that really happens…"

"Well, Miss Princess. I think your father set the law to make it illegal, so you wouldn't have known. I'm just worried about her… But she has found a love in taking care of those who need a place to stay."

Koda stands awkwardly. "Well um… I want to ask that neither of you speak of that around her… I guess Occolad, I can show you to your room now. Make yourself at home Miss!"

Koda and Occolad leave the room.

Entaria wanders around the room, looking at the cute decorations on the vanity.

A few minutes later, Koda comes back in with a small box.

Entaria sits on her bed as she comes in, eyeing the box. Koda sits by her. "I almost forgot. Feltia and I were at the festival during the attack. We hid inside a building and waited it out. When we came out, they were gone and booths and parts of buildings were destroyed. All we could find was this, and a girl told us to find you and give it back."

"Who was the girl?"

Koda thinks. "She didn't give her name, but she was a pink Westerner? Blonde hair?"

"Claphora! Was she okay?"

"She had a few cuts and bruises, but she looked fine." Koda hands her the box. "This belongs to you. It's convenient you came here just a few days later. Well I'll leave you to rest. Goodnight Princess!"

"Goodnight and thank you!" Entaria waves as Koda closes the door behind her quietly.

Entaria swims to the vanity and places the box in the center. She takes the lid off and gasps.

Inside lies her golden hair clip.

Of all places to find it… Cleph always looks out for me. I must go back to them when it is safe.

Entaria dreams again of sirens in the distance. She fears they will come closer, but they do not. Somehow, she is relaxed.

The next morning, there isn't much light other than an underwater lamp outside her window. Entaria pulls her blanket off and stretches, shoulders aching from yesterday's sudden siren shift.

She swims to the vanity and stares at her tired looking reflection. A comb sits by her hair clip.

Entaria carefully combs her magenta mass, as it has not been tended to since before the festival.

She skillfully pulls the smaller side of her hair behind her head and clips it tightly so it doesn't move.

Feltia softly knocks on the door and opens smiles at her through her reflection.

"I see Koda gave you your clip. It looks nice on you."

"Thank you, I hardly ever wear it down so it's nice having it up again."

Feltia approaches Entaria. "Did you sleep well? I'm making breakfast soon so you have more time to rest if you like."

"No no, I slept fine. Thank you though." Entaria stares at herself. "Um, also do you have any makeup I could borrow? I haven't touched up in a few days."

Feltia's nearly dull expression turns into that of excitement. "Oh I thought you would never ask." She leaves the room and comes back almost instantly with a makeup box.

"Please, take what you need! And if you want I can do your eyes!"

Entaria smiles. "Yes please!"

A few minutes later, Entaria's face is cleaned up and made up with beautiful royal blue lipstick and purple tinted eyes.

"I love it Feltia, thank you so much! It's been a while so…"

"Eh no problem sweetie. I always love doing makeup. It's a hobby of mine to make people beautiful!" She poses gracefully at the word beautiful. Entaria giggles.

"Alright, come down when you're ready. Food will be served soon. I might need to wake sleeping beauty in the other room."

"No let me, I have nothing better to do anyway."

Feltia leaves the room laughing. "Alright, whatever you say hon!"

Entaria laughs to herself and slowly makes her way down the hall. She never noticed how nice the walls were, although it is in a small plain town.

She knocks on a door lightly and cracks it open. Alas, sleeping beauty is sprawled out on his bed shirtless and hardly covered with a blanket.

Entaria blushes a little, but waves it off. She quietly enters the room. All she hears is soft snoring.

Of course he has to snore.

She stand over his bed staring at him, then shakes him. "Hey, get up."

He groans and slowly opens his eyes. He stares at her with one eye half open. "Are you going to keep waking me up by staring at me every morning?"

Entaria rolls her eyes. "Get up, sunshine. Feltia says breakfast is almost ready."

He rolls to face away from her. She leans over him. "Come on, we don't have all day."

He smirks at her and opens his hand. The amulet.

"How did you get that!"

He turns to face her. "If you would stop staring at my scars, you would notice that I take it."

She grabs it in a huff. "I'm sorry, it's just noticeable."

He reluctantly sits up rubbing his face and messing with his hair. "Alright you wanna know don't you?"

She moves back a little and nods.

He laughs. "Alright I'll tell you later. Just not now." He goes to give her his signature smirk but his face goes blank.

Entaria looks around, then back at him. He just stares at her. "Um. What."

Occolad shakes his head then starts laughing. "You're wearing makeup. And your hair is back."

Entaria crosses her arms and smiles. "And I'm the one who stares. Right."

He rolls his eyes and mumbles. "Looks good on you."

She lifts a brow. "Excuse me?"

He leans back and flops back on the bed. "I said it looks good on you, it's called a COMPLIMENT."

Entaria picks up his shirt off the floor and throws it at his stomach. "Get dressed, weirdo." She storms out, smiling to herself.

Occolad stares at the door with shirt in hand. He also smiles to himself and slips on his shirt.

A few minutes later they all meet at the table. Occolad comes down messing with one of his shirt buttons.

"One of my buttons came off. It was a hard shirt to find too. Can't steal these in my size anymore."

Entaria glares at him. "Kidding kidding. I bought this. They don't make this style cheap anymore."

Koda and Feltia come out of the kitchen with bowls of food and snacks.

Feltia hands Entaria the pack she got from Blackfin. "Turns out we have to leave. I filled them with supplies. I'm sure it will be hard to find another rest stop, so we'll have to camp out."

Occolad chokes on a biscuit. "We?"

Feltia leans on the table with one arm. "Yes we. Do you have a problem with that, hon? Or were you expecting to get some alone time with... " she points to Entaria, who stops shoving food into her mouth, "'Miss Elegant' over here?"

Occolad shows no expression, but Entaria stiffens and blushes, trying to swallow her food whole. "Feltia, what are you going to do out there with us huh? You don't fight anymore and it's safer with less people."

Feltia calmly sits at the table. "Listen, Occo. I've been around longer than you and have seen what she can turn into. They are much stronger than you. No matter how strong you THINK you are. We are going with you and that's final. You need us if something happens."

Occolad looks straight at Feltia, then at Entaria.

Entaria managed to swallow her food and clean up herself politely. "I think it's for the best. Who knows what I'd do to you in that state. Blackfin is bigger than you and had a hard time holding me down until I was calm."

Occolad sighs. "Fine. Just as long as you don't get in my way after this thing has been dealt with."

Feltia leans back in her chair. "Fine by me."


End file.
